


The Death Eater Clean Out

by Severus1snape



Series: Weasley Fun [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Aurors, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Murder Mystery, Sillyness, Top Percy, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus1snape/pseuds/Severus1snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Auror Department takes in non-field agents, so-called Special Aurors, which is really a polite name for geeks that specializes in certain areas others find too boring or too intense to deal with every single day. Percy Weasley is Head Special Auror in Dark Magic; Harry is Head Field Auror and chases down criminals. Can they even work together on a case involving Death Eaters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

> I´m baaaaack.  
> And hoping you´ll like this one too. I have posted quite a few by now so that my readers can get to know me, so that when I post WIPs they might just stick around!  
> Please, let me know what you think of my stories.  
> See you out there.
> 
> IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA THIS (spelling and grammar) PLEASE LET ME KNOW!
> 
> This story was posted May 11th 2016.

 

“He is really dead then?” Harry asked for the second time looking up and scratching the back of his neck when the Minister for Magic - his old friend Kingsley Shacklebolt - stood in front of him with the case he was ordering Harry to take on still in his hands.

 

“He is. And he died a very painful death, too, judging from the crime scene itself.” Kingsley studied his best Field Auror, as the young male fidgeted with the hem of his own robes, clearly annoyed with being called in during his vacation time - which just happened to be with the entire Weasley clan in Austria, except Percy that is, the man never took any vacations. “Special Auror Weasley is there now collecting evidence.”

 

Harry nodded in understanding, still not impressed with being summoned here in the first place. It was his first vacation in two bloody years. Four days, was how long he had been able to enjoy the fresh summer air and not have to worry about catching criminals. Three nights without having to sleep in a dingy stake-out house, or eating crappy cold take away food with his Field Auror partner Abigail Whitley. She was five years his senior - a slim and sweet blonde, that had been assigned to him in his third month of Auror training four years prior to now. They were still partners today because they worked so well together, and they actually _liked_ each other. There was mutual respect lingering between them, and she didn´t treat him special because of his fame. To her, he was simply ´Har`- or `Hair`, since her Irish roots made it sound like that when she spoke his nickname out loud- A name he, by the way, didn´t mind, because they had really become friends on top of their working close together.

 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck again and sighed. He knew that if the Minister himself was standing here asking him to cut his vacation short with the promise of an entirely new full week off, followed by the remaining two weeks he had requested, which he _was,_ then it _had_ to be serious. He nodded and took the file offered to him, as well as the dark-skinned hand´s pad to his left shoulder. “So, I´m working with Percy on this I take it?” Harry opened the file, getting a glimpse of the crime scene photos and flipped through the small number of notes there.

 

“You are. He is the best Special Auror we have when it comes to Dark Magic.” Harry sighed. Percy was _tolerable_ on his good days, but mostly he was a stuck-up geek, who thought too highly of himself. Sure, he was efficient and extremely intelligent, not to mention highly skilled in his field of work – but really, one would have thought him raised by Malfoys the way he strutted around thinking he owned the damn place.

 

Even during the weekly Weasley dinners on Sunday evenings at the Burrow he acted like a bloody know-it-all. He was Hermione’s male version, except that Harry never _did_ become close enough to Percy to actually like the man. He loved Hermione as a best friend did, which was a good thing since Ron had married her last year at the age of 21.

 

The trio had gone back to Hogwarts for their eighth year to sit their NEWTS. They _had_ to because both males wanted to become Aurors, which they had, and Hermione hated to leave their exams _Unfinished_. Afterwards, they all started careers at the Ministry. Hermione had landed herself a position in the Magical Law Department - which Harry found _so_ boring, that when he had trouble sleeping he would end up Floo-calling their house to hear about Hermione´s day, resulting in Harry´s mind dozing off. She always noticed that Harry was ´tired from work´ and ended the call. She had never really realized that he did this; he would never tell her that, of course. He loved her too much. He didn´t want her to think he didn´t respect her career, because he really did, but it was just too boring for his brain to take in most of the time.

 

It might have something to do with the fact that he was not as smart as his friend was, but he didn´t mind at all; he was a man of action. Not a geek - which lead his mind back to _Percy_ and a groan escaped from between his lips.

 

Luckily, Kingsley had already departed the small office Harry shared with Abigail. She was also on vacation - in Greece with her fiancé Laurence - for a month. He shifted around trying to come up with any form of excuse to _not_ go to the crime scene to join Percy, but he couldn´t. Cursing, he turned around again, leaving the room behind and made his way towards the gloomy wizard´s prison.

 

*

 

Azkaban had had its wards increased heavily after the war where Harry defeated Voldemort had ended, but the Wizengamot had decided to remove the Dementors as special guards inside the stone walls. Instead, the Dementors were ordered into a special perimeter between the shore and the outside walls in a guarded and controlled-by-Aurors magical captive-ward. Which _any_ Head Auror could lift with their wand and a particular spell, tracing the act back to said Auror, of course. As a special safety net, a second Auror had to agree to cast a second spell also.

 

That way, there could never be any ´mistakes´ like the one where Umbridge sent two Dementors after Harry back in his youth.

 

Harry nodded to the four Aurors, the Healer who had obviously had to declare the man as deceased, and the Legal Counselor of the deceased’s- They were all gathered outside cell 58. He entered the small, smelly pit that had been Mr Goyle´s, - the father of Gregory Goyle, who was still a close friend of Draco Malfoy´s. Unlike Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle never took the Mark, and he only had to spend three months in Azkaban after the war. While Draco himself was exonerated due to Harry´s testimony, claiming that Draco had saved Harry´s life when they were being held captive at Malfoy Manor during the war. On top of that Narcissa Malfoy also saved Harry´s life. Well, it helped the Malfoys to not become after-war outcasts after all. Lucius Malfoy had spent three years inside these walls for his crimes and was now living a silent life behind the safety wards of a Malfoy estate in France with his wife, leaving Draco to take over the Manor in England when he married Astoria Greengrass two years ago.

 

“Head Auror Potter, glad you could _finally_ get here.” Percy shook Harry´s hand professionally as he stopped in front of his red-haired form. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes at Percy and instead smiled patiently in return. Over the years, Percy had replaced his scrawny fragile body with lean muscles and broad shoulders, taking on the body-resemblance of Bill Weasley instead. He still had short hair, but his facial features had changed somewhat along the way also, adding to that the removal of the glasses he no longer needed - most would call the Weasley attractive, until he spoke, of course.

 

“So, what have you found out so far, Perce?” Harry, noticed the way Percy glanced around immediately to see if _anyone_ had heard the way Harry had just addressed him _at work_ , and the scowl was already plastered across his face, before Harry turned to stare at the body of Mr Goyle.

 

Percy quickly gathered his wits and spoke firmly. “He was murdered,” _Thus the meaning for Aurors, Perce,_ Harry impatiently thought. “And by force of Dark magic,” _which brings you here, ”_ If you look closely at his mouth you can see a slight yellowing colour present. I examined that and ruled out any bruising as being the cause, then I used a specialized–“

 

“Perce, just tell me the _result_ , not a detailed rant about how you did it; leave that to your report,” Harry interrupted him. Percy´s face contorted into something else immediately, causing it to look like he had swallowed a lemon. Harry knew the reason was that Harry had shut him up in the middle of doing what he loved the most, showing off. Harry didn´t really give a flying fuck. This murder case had interrupted his peace of mind, an earned one, and he would be damned if Percy would be given the chance to add to that with his annoying behaviour.

 

Percy huffed before responding _around_ Harry´s rude remarks; he was after all used to them by now. “The spell that murdered Mr Goyle is a Dark ancient one that has long ago been abandoned by the Ministry, meaning it is not _taught_ anywhere and has not been for several generations in general. One can only gain access to this particular spell if one happens to be of Pure-blood standards.” _God, he even sounds like Lucius Malfoy._ Harry rubbed his temples. “One _could_ easily count it as an Unforgivable Curse. It was developed by a man in Egypt, a Pure-blood, who wanted to create the same effect as an extremely painful Dementor´s kiss in a highly complex spell-”

 

“What? A curse can do that?” Harry shivered as he remembered his past encounters with Dementors.

 

Percy´s eyes narrowed when being interrupted _again_. “As I was saying, Head Auror Potter – the reason the spell, or curse if you will, has been forgotten, is that one has to be a Pure-blood to be able to perform the spell in the first place and male. It is a spell that is only mentioned in very few books, which also only can be read by Pure-blood male eyes.”

 

“Clever bastard´s invention. Well, that _should_ narrow down who might have done this, really.” Harry was cheerful in discovering this because that meant he could solve the case quickly and resume his vacation time.

 

“I must agree with you Head Auror Potter, however–“

 

“For fuck´s sake, Perce, it’s _me_. Call me Harry!”

 

“–The person who committed this crime cannot be traced with the same measures as one would usually find the evidence to convict them.”

 

“Meaning?” _He´s already giving me a damn headache._

 

“In essential procedures–“

 

“Small words, Perce! You don´t need to impress me with your tight-arse crap.” Harry´s temper was not usually this bad, he _had_ really learned to control it over the past couple of years, but having his vacation cancelled and having to deal with Percy on top of that, would drive anybody over the top, really.

 

“How dare you speak to me in that tone–“ Harry turned on his heels and walked towards the door. “Where are you going?”

 

“Home.”

 

“We have _work_ to do, and I–“ Harry spun around, eyes flaming with annoyance that made Percy take a step back from him.

 

“ _Look,_ Percy, this is not going to work, this teamwork. I will tell Kingsley–“ Harry threw his hands up in the air in an act of surrender.

 

“Minister Shacklebolt,” Percy corrected him.

 

“- _Kingsley_ , that I cannot possibly work this case with you of all people. Since you are the first Head Auror on sight, and this is your field of expertise - any other Auror can simply be placed as investigating Auror in charge.”

 

“I don´t understand why that is necessary,” the other responded, frowning.

 

“ _Really,_ Perce? You flinch at everything I say or do, you talk like a pompous snob, who thinks himself better than everyone else and I really don´t want our work to ruin what _little_ family contact we have every Sunday at your parents´ house.” Harry lifted his glasses from the rim of his nose and rubbed his tired eyes wearily. “Forget it.” Harry left Percy standing there looking dumb with his mouth hanging open as if prepared to convince Harry to see reason.

 

*

 

The wards were alerted at Grimmauld Place - which had been totally renovated by Harry to make it into a home instead of the half moulding-away ruin it was beginning to resemble prior the war. Harry opened the door, knowing that only his friends and family members he had approved off would be able to cross his threshold to knock in the first place.

 

He was met by the blue eyes of one Percy Weasley and sighed audibly. “What do you _want_ , Perce?” Harry´s headache was returning the moment he saw the red-haired male.

 

“I spoke with the Minister and he agrees that you are being as immature as always; _now_ also regarding this case,” the blunt reply came, blue eyes piercing Harry´s green ones.

 

“Do you _want_ me to slam the door in your face, Perce, because I fucking will if you keep this up?!” Percy pushed past Harry and entered his home before Harry realized what was happening, and Harry then slammed the door with a loud bang, causing Percy to jump slightly when meeting his gaze.

 

“Come in, why don´t you?” Harry said sarcastically and led the way into the kitchen where he was about to prepare his dinner, not caring if Percy would follow him or not. _Fuck it,_ Harry thought and took out the flyer from Angelo´s to order a Pizza.

 

“Junk food is not _really_ food for the body. Not for an Auror anyway – it´s not _functional_ for the mind and you _should_ really watch your weight, Harry.”

 

“Did you just call me fat?” he spat at the other.

 

“Of course not, Harry, but you _do_ have to think responsibly about your diet. People´s lives are at stake after all,” he said matter-of-factly.

 

“Because of my eating habits?” Harry placed the tip of his wand to the flyer from the wizard’s restaurant that had made a fortune in Muggle take-away, to order what he wanted tonight. The food would then be apparated into the home, where the wand that had sent in the order was. Payments would be withdrawn from whoever’s vault the owner of said wand was.

 

“You have to be able to chase down the criminals,” Percy simply answered him. Moments later the double cheese and chilli family pizza appeared in front of Harry and he took it with him to the table in his dining room and sat down with a couple of butter beers placed beside him. Percy followed like a tame dog but didn´t sit.

 

Harry uncorked the beer and took a large swig of it much to Percy´s displeasure, Harry saw him cringing his nose at the gesture. Harry began eating with his fingers, which was easier since the Pizza was already sliced on arrival. “Sit down if you plan on staying,” Harry said with his mouth full. Percy hesitated but knew he had to stay and settle this if he planned to solve the murder case.

 

“The Minister assigned you to this particular case because it involved a Death Eater, and he was confident that you would be fair in solving it. Most others would hardly care if Mr Goyle died, but you are different.”

 

“I don´t care either.” Harry took another bite and offered Percy a slice, knowing already that he would not accept.

 

“No, thank you. Yes, that might be true, Harry, but you have a high moral of ethics that most do not. You would never let any murderer run free, no matter who the victim is.” Harry placed the other beer in front of Percy.

 

Harry stared at Percy for a moment, knowing that this was indeed true before responding. “ _If_ we are to talk, you eat and drink with me. No glasses, no plates and no utensils, like me.” _And then, when you decline and leave I can watch a movie and relax, alone._ Harry almost swallowed the bite he had just taken whole when the other picked up a piece of Pizza with his bare hands and studied it before sinking his teeth into it and carefully chewing. Percy coughed slightly from the chilli´s effect, but Harry opened the other beer and Percy accepted it promptly, swallowed to try and ease some of the pain in his throat.

 

Harry grinned. _So there is a human being in there somewhere, who knew?_ “Cheers,” he saluted, as he raised his beer to Percy and again was surprised when the redhead returned the gesture. Harry downed his beer and summoned another lazily. Kreacher still lived here, and their relationship was highly improved, but Harry had ordered him away to visit his cousins while he had intended to be away himself. “Why do you sit like that?”

 

Percy, of course, swallowed his bite before speaking. “Like what?” he wondered.

 

Harry´s eyes ran over Percy´s stiff, straightened back. _Nobody sits like that._ “Like you have a stick up your arse.” Percy positively paled at that blunt assessment.

 

“I do _not_ sit like that.”

 

“Oh, yes you bloody well do.” Harry drank from his second beer. “Or maybe it´s a plug?” He laughed at the idea of Percy taking it up his rear. He was by far the most straight old-fashioned man Harry had ever met, never saying anything _remotely_ sexual, always making sure not to touch or even hug another male. Harry for one, had never even seen Percy hugging one of his own brothers. Arthur is the only one Harry had ever seen being touchy towards. Percy was for sure a homophobic.

 

 _Why the hell is he blushing? Is he really that afraid of talking about sex? Maybe he´s a virgin still and that´s why Penelope left?_ Harry caught the laugh before it could escape his throat. “Oh come _on_ , Perce, you´re in your mid-twenties, stop being such a prude.”

 

“I am not a prude! I just find it highly private to talk about that sort of thing.”

 

“Sex.”

 

“Stop it!” Percy hissed.

 

Harry leaned closer to the other man grinning. “Sex, sex, sex, sex, SEEEEEEX.”

 

“You´re such a child, Harry, _really_!”

 

“Tops being a boring know-it-all with no social skills.” He mumbled. Harry and Percy were always bickering, but it was mostly for fun, well, Harry´s and the rest of Percy´s siblings´ fun, anyway. Percy stood up abruptly and left a still grinning Harry behind. Harry went after the man without thinking about it. “Come on, Perce. I was only joking. You know me.”

 

“Be that as it may,” he said, turning around to face Harry, “I do _not_ tend to find it amusing being ridiculed for my sexuality, especially not from you, of all people.”

 

Harry blinked dumbly. _His sexuality? Is he gay? Oh, my god._ Harry took a few steps towards the other and Percy backed away until Harry stopped moving. “I-I didn´t know you were gay, Perce, I´m sorry. I never meant to –“

 

“Of course you did - it´s what always happens around my brothers and you.”

 

“Wait a minute, Perce. We never – we didn´t _know_ you were into men. You should have told us, we would have stopped–“

 

“It is my business, not yours!”

 

“We´re family, Perce.” Percy flinched when Harry´s hand touched his right shoulder. “I´m not going to hurt you, for crying out loud, Perce – _what_ , my touch disgusts you so much?”

 

Percy´s breathing had increased and he looked positively paler than ever. He didn´t even notice when Harry guided him into the living room and gestured him onto the couch to sit down. Percy blinked and stared to his left to find Harry sitting there staring oddly at him. _Harry is so close, all you have to do is lean in a little and then you can–_

“Perce? Are you listening? You alright again?” Percy blinked again. “Look, I really am sorry, I never meant to – fuck, Perce, forgive me?

 

 _He smells so divine. I can´t breathe this close to him._ “I should leave.”

 

“Don´t be stupid, stay here. We´ll talk about the case some more, okay?” _It should be a crime to have such beautiful eyes, a man can´t possibly be expected to get any work done around them._ “Yes?” _Maybe I could stay for a little while, he is inviting me to. It would be impolite not to._

 

“Apology accepted.” The visible relief on Harry's face was grand, and Percy felt proud to be the sole reason of that, even though he could never get anything more from Harry. He knew that, of course. Harry had dated his sister, and that Cho girl, and two other females after Ginny, whom Percy had forgotten the names of. Harry was not interested in men. Percy sighed and looked away from the alluring green orbs that had enthralled him since his own seventh year at Hogwarts.

 

“So – we are dealing with someone with a grudge against Goyle, a male - who is also a Pure-blood, yes?” Harry changed the subject. Percy nodded.

 

“That´s right. He would also have to have inside knowledge to bypass the Azkaban wards, meaning he had an accomplice inside the walls or worse–“

 

“He is a guard himself,” Harry finished. Percy was pleased to see Harry coming to the same conclusions as he had.

 

“There is also this.” Percy took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. “I found it near the body and was allowed to take it here by the Minister himself.” _Yes, yes Perce. You´re so trustworthy and boring nobody would hesitate or think you would ever lose a clue. I get it._ Harry ranted to himself while reading.

 

´ _Selfish enough to sacrifice his own bloodline´s survival - he had no soul to begin with_. _´_

 

“I had it tested. A spell was used to write those words, there is no way telling who´s handwriting it is.”

 

“Oh,” Harry simply said. “This is strange - why leave a note for us to find? Is the killer doing it to mock us or does he want us to catch him?”

 

“Maybe he is trying to justify his actions by explaining his reasons to us.” Harry´s eyes snapped to Percy´s.

 

“That´s brilliant, Perce - that might be it. So, he is not only a murderer but also one with a conscience?”

 

“Hmm, or maybe he simply wants to trick himself into thinking that.” Harry´s eyes shone when they looked at Percy. _They did, didn´t they?_ Percy could very much get used to being the object of that look.

 


	2. In Knockturn Alley

 

“Head Aur - _Harry_ , there has been another murder. The Ministry believes we are dealing with a serial killer by now.” Percy´s morning bright voice rang behind Harry, startling him, as he hadn´t heard the man enter his office at all. Harry had finally convinced Percy to stop with the ridiculous title between them.

 

 

Harry took another sip of his scolding coffee hoping _that_ would wake up his brain from vacation mode. “Pity the killer didn´t start with Voldemort, would have saved me a lot of trouble in my youth.” Harry stated.

 

 

People were still asking him for autographs, or to have their pictures taken with him from time to time, even now, five years after the bloody war. The Weasley family had been able to move on from the loss of Fred, the twins´ birthday and Christmas were still hard, but things were getting better and easier, especially after George had married Angelina.

 

 

Harry sat on top of his desk testing Percy´s reactions, he didn´t _really_ mean to be so difficult around the Weasley, it was just something he was used to doing over the years, teasing the man for his perfection. Nobody should be perfect all the bloody time. Harry had considered last night a triumph, actually getting the redhead to eat Pizza without utensils, I mean, who did that, and drinking from a bottle. Harry was confident Percy had never done either before. He grinned inwardly planning secretly to push the man further, just to see what else he could get him to do next.

 

 

“So, who´s the new victim?” Harry glanced innocently into the blue orbs. They looked different today, Harry couldn´t really figure out why. _Maybe softer_?   _And why do I even care if they look different?_ Percy had picked up the photograph Harry had kept amongst the others on his desk; the people on it were the Dursleys.

 

 

“How do you get them to stand still in the pictures?” Percy said and shook the picture frame roughly, until Harry grabbed it and put it back onto his desk, behind the wizard´s pictures of the Weasleys and his friends.

 

 

Percy cleared his throat before answering Harry´s initial question. _Concentrate._ “Mr. McNair was found in Knockturn Alley an hour ago. He appears to have been murdered already late last night, however.”

 

 

 _Why is Perce not meeting my eyes much today? He´s acting strange._ Harry pushed off the table, stupidly tripping over his shoelaces; one had apparently come lose so he stepped on it. He would have spilled his half cup of coffee and fallen flat on his face, had Percy not caught him in his arms. Harry laughed. “Sorry Perce, thanks for saving my arse,” Harry grinned as he straightened his back, Percy still held him. “Perce?” _So close, Harry is so close to you. You can smell him, feel him and if you simply leaned you could –_ “Perce!” Harry waved a hand in front of the other´s face, causing Percy to startle and release Harry at once from his grip.

 

 

 _Oh god, what if he noticed, it would ruin everything, he will hate you and – “_ Hey,“ Harry´s hand was on Percy´s left shoulder and Percy held his breath. “You look – are you okay?”

 

 

“Fine. I´m fine Harry.” Percy turned his back to Harry and pulled himself together, he was _working_ after all. “Stop smelling him, you fool.” Harry´s eyes widened and he took a step back. _He smelled me?_ Harry took a sniff of his own odor. _I showered, I smell great, why would he – nooo, he wouldn´t?_

Harry licked his lips. He had faced Voldemort in a battle of life and death, surely, he could face Percy too, and it was only a question after all? “ _What_ did you say Perce?”

 

 

“I said I was fine Harry.” He faced Harry again. Clearly uncomfortable in his own skin, Harry noticed.

 

 

“No, not that, what you said after.” Harry bit his lip and Percy´s eyes shortly lingered there.

 

 

“I didn´t say more than that Harry.” Percy blinked in confusion.

 

 

 _Fuck - that meant that Percy hadn´t meant to say the last part aloud._ Harry reasoned. _Is he, could he really…?_ “We should get to the crime scene.” Harry stated and moved towards the door; Percy blinked and followed him shortly after.

 

 

*

 

 

“There was another note left behind Harry,” Percy handed him the piece of parchment he had found in McNair´s robes.

 

 

_´It seems only fair the animals get to fight him back.´_

 

 

Harry frowned and glanced to his left where Percy was standing. “Huh, I wonder what this means. Do you know?” The Weasley shook his head.

 

 

 _Say it now, before you chicken out. Come on, be a Gryffindor for once in your life._ “Maybe we could talk about the case tonight, if you are not otherwise engaged?” Percy even dared to meet the green sparkling orbs, waiting for Harry´s answer to come.

 

 

“Um.” _Alone with Percy again? It might be a chance to find out if my assumptions are correct about him fancying me. Of course, I should do it, it´s the only way to reject him. It would really be cruel to leave him lingering in the unknown._ “Sure Perce, my place at 6?” Percy flushed slightly, but simply nodded.

 

 

They both turned to stare at the body behind them. McNair was bound to a tree, his eyes were pinned open with what appeared to be a Dark arts gluing spell that very few knew the counter spell to, Percy explained, and from the smell of it, fish guts had been poured into the victim´s eyes. “That´s disgusting,” Percy cringed his nose at the vile smell coming from the corpse. “The birds have eaten his eyes while he was alive, the healer said, he bleed to death, painfully.”

 

 

Harry looked around the crime scene for further clues while asking his next question. “Nobody heard anything?”

 

 

“No, there were no witnesses; a silencing spell must have been cast on him.” Harry nodded in understanding. That would have been smart of the killer.

 

 

“Right, why don´t we split up, I will search for any potential witnesses and you will question the healer as well as the Aurors who got here first, see you later at my place?” Percy nodded and immediately got to work; this was what he lived for, to be useful.

 

 

*

 

 

Harry was running late. He had stopped by Hermione and Ron´s house to catch up on the vacation stories this afternoon. They had returned yesterday themselves, due to Hermione´s check-up at the hospital. After Harry´s departure, Hermione had had a miscarriage. The entire Weasley family was devastated of course, and Molly and Arthur had insisted on going home also, but Hermione had begged then for privacy instead. She wanted to deal with this first together with her husband.

 

 

Ron and she had been in Austria a week more than the others had. Hermione had wanted to settle in and see a couple of architectural sights and museums, which Ron refused, so they had split up for two days doing their own thing - much to both their pleasures. No point in dragging the other along to boring explorations and nagging about it, yes, Hermione had indeed changed since Hogwarts.

 

 

Harry was humming as he finished his shower and he turned off the steaming hot water. Grapping a towel to wrap around his private parts, he cast a tempus and noticed he still had half an hour until Percy´s arrival. His hair was a mess he noticed in the mirror, he was grinning to himself, seeing his two best friends always made him feel good, even if the circumstances were grim.

 

 

He descended the stairs to fetch the newly washed boxers he had forgotten to bring with him upstairs. He found them where he had left them in the living room and he almost let the towel fall to the ground before yelping in surprise at seeing Percy standing there. “Fuck Perce, you scared me, you´re early!” Percy´s eyes took in the gorgeous almost naked sight named Harry Potter. The toned muscles with a small amount of dark hair spread wide across his chest, the marked abs, the slim hips, what must be a firm arse if the damn towel wasn´t blocking the view – Percy´s eyes lingered at Harry´s groin, almost as if expecting the piece of cloth to disappear if he looked long enough.

 

 

Harry grinned. _Oh yeah, he totally fancies me. Which is a bad thing really._ Harry cleared his throat and Percy jerked out of his trance meeting his eyes. Percy turned a scarlet shade and turned away from Harry. “I´m sorry to be here early, I brought food and thought – I´m sorry.”

 

 

“It´s fine Perce, I´ll just go upstairs to get dressed. Mind setting the table, then we can eat when I get back?” Percy nodded but didn´t move further than that. Harry grinned again and ran up-stairs.

 

 

*

 

 

“Never had Chinese before, it´s quite good.” Harry stated as he leaned back in the chair feeling full. His hand played with the butterbeer while stealing a glance at Percy, the man had been very quiet tonight throughout dinner.

 

 

“It´s my favorite, but you mustn´t tell mom that, she would be disappointed in me.” Percy still sat there stiff as a board. Harry´s back ached just looking at it.

 

 

“Let´s sit on the couch; these chairs are hard on the rear.” Harry smiled as he walked ahead, and Percy followed him after a moment´s time, Percy was thinking again. “Molly won´t mind you liking other food than hers, you know. Why are you always so afraid of being honest?” Harry asked when Percy finally sat down beside him, making sure that a third person could easily fit between them. Harry was finding Percy easier to speak with, the redhead was really beginning to loosen up around him, thank god. _Please don´t let the annoying Percy back._

 

 

“I never lie.” He said affronted.

 

 

“Of course you don´t, but that´s not the same thing as being honest, speaking your mind. You´re a grown man Perce, you´re entitled to have your own opinions.” Harry shrugged taking a swig of the beer.

 

 

Percy fiddled with his own bottle, which he had been drinking from, much to Harry´s enjoyment, thinking over his reply. “There is no reason to say things, knowing it might upset others.”

 

 

Harry snorted, “So you´ll rather let other´s decide what´s important? That´s a Hufflepuff trade Perce.” Percy flinched at the insult.

 

 

“Maybe I was not meant to be a Gryffindor, I always _did_ wonder –“

 

 

“Alright, enough of that.” Harry had had enough. “No work tomorrow because of the weekend, so we´re getting pissed on fire whiskey.”

 

 

“I don’t –“

 

 

“Either that or work the case solo.” Harry warned.

 

 

Percy huffed, his arm resting on the side of the couch. “You can´t keep using blackmail.”

 

 

Harry grinned before standing up to fetch the whiskey. “You´re the one that needs me, not the other way around Perce.” He went to the kitchens, leaving the redhead behind to curse at himself. _He´s playing you just like everyone else._ “Here we are - why don´t we make it fun, huh? Truth or dare - haven´t played that since my seventh year.” Harry laughed as he poured the liquor into two glasses and handed one to Percy.

 

 

“Don´t you think that´s rather juvenile Harry? We´re in our twenties after all.” Percy tasted the drink and coughed slightly. Harry drank too before speaking.

 

 

“I figure it´s the only way to get to know the real Perce.” He winked and Percy nearly let the glass slip from his grasp. He decided to put it down on the table beside the couch and placed his hands into his lap, folded of course.

 

 

“Fine, I´ll go first. Truth or dare Harry?” Harry´s eyes shone with mischief.

 

 

“The rules are like always – if you refuse to answer you owe me a favor, _any_ favor.” Percy nodded. This was exactly why he never played this game, could you imagine what that sort of thing could be worth in the wrong hands? What if he was asked to do something illegal? Being a wizard and agreeing to terms in a game was binding, like an oath.

 

 

“Truth.” Harry took a sip, waiting patiently for his question.

 

 

“Why don´t you want to work with me?” The question sounded.

 

 

 _Fuck, this will end badly._ Harry ducked his head. Percy´s eyes followed Harry´s movements. “Did you know that every time you drink liquor you lose 5 minutes of your life?”

 

 

“Really?” Harry swallowed two more drinks, hoping to drown Percy out, but alas, he still sat there waiting for his response. “Because I think you´re a know-it-all who gets high on bragging, and half the time I don´t understand what the hell you´re on about.” Harry finally ranted off, Percy blinked.

 

 

“I just like to share my knowledge, I would never brag intentionally.” Harry saw the honesty and determination written all over Percy´s face. _Huh, that´s not how I imagined him at all._

 

 

“Truth or dare Perce?” Harry emptied his glass and re-filled it; he was so getting plastered, if he was going to do this with Perce. They had already gone over what little new there was about the case, now Harry wanted to get beyond that, he wanted to see if Percy would admit to liking him.

 

 

“Dare.” _Crap - what now?_

The dare came to Harry a minute later and he threw it at Percy. “Tell me something _important_ and private about you that you never told anyone before.” _Ha – I got you, come on admit it!_ Percy took his time sipping the drink slowly. Harry wondered if he felt even half as uncomfortable as he looked and grinned inwardly. Harry raised his glass to his lips to hide his grin that was now beginning to surface.

 

 

“I had sex with Malfoy.” Harry spluttered and coughed violently. _Oh god it burns, breathe Harry, breathe._

 

 

“You what?” Harry managed to squeak out after a couple of attempts. “Draco or Lucius?” Percy´s eyebrow rose.

 

 

“You only get one dare and I gave you my answer.”

 

 

“Oh come _on_ Perce, this is fucking good –“

 

 

“Too bad Harry. Truth or dare?” _Who is this Percy? I want to meet him more often._ Harry tried to protest further but Percy would not budge. Harry scowled. _How the hell did that happen? And was it one or the other? Oh god, how – why?_

“Dare.” He met Percy´s gaze.

 

 

The older male smiled. “Fire call Oliver Wood and ask him out, on a date.”

 

 

“Oh come _on_ , that´s not right!” Harry whined.

 

 

“He´s single now after his divorce and he always liked you, you know.” Percy said fatter-of-factly.

 

 

“Well forget it! I´m _not_ doing it!” Harry stated, causing Percy to grin.

 

 

“Then you owe me.” Harry paled then.

 

 

“Wait – I´ll.” Harry began apologetically.

 

 

“Oh _no_ Harry, Rules are rules. You declined and therefore you owe me.” Percy emptied his glass. “I quite like this game, I think.” Harry mumbled to himself and scowled. _This was not how the hell it was supposed to go!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this story!  
> Hope someone out there will like it too?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry rose from his kitchen chair to open the window and let in the owl that happened to be Percy´s. “Can´t even wait one bloody hour before I get in.” He mumbled as Achilles swooped in and landed dangerously close to Harry´s breakfast. He took the letter, offering a piece of bacon in return, which the animal of course refused, before it took off again. Harry closed the window. “As up-tight as the owner.” He stated to himself before opening the letter and read it. Or used to be, Harry had to be honest with himself, that Percy had changed, or maybe he had just shown Harry the real Percy, and he also had to admit to liking this Percy. 

 

He groaned. Another bloody murder and it´s only been three weeks since the first one. Well, they were stuck on the case; a dead end, so to speak – murder case humor at its best. They had not been able to track down a single witness to either murder so far. Well he can bloody wait until I finish my plate and my shower too, not like the body´s going anywhere. Harry chuckled at his own jokes, before finishing up, and Kreacher took the plate he left behind when he went upstairs to get ready.

 

*

 

Zacharias Smith was a popular man even back at Hogwarts; tall, nicely built, handsome, wealthy, and powerful, and he had the kind of personality that could make anyone forget his mistakes. He was the type of man that could use his charm to sweet talk everything out of everyone, well, almost everyone. Harry had never trusted the man, he was simply too smooth, too perfect, and his smile had a weird sort of falseness to it. Yes, Harry didn´t like him at all, but that didn´t mean he should have been strangled either. 

 

It was a curse that slowly burned and crushed every bone in his neck, making sure he could not sweet talk his way out of been murdered, of course Harry didn´t know if this was why the murderer had chosen this particular spell with Smith, but it made sense. Just like it made sense that Goyle had his soul sucked out violently, slowly and very painfully, from his body – the murderer might have been on to something when claiming that Goyle lost his soul, the moment he handed in his own son to the Ministry to get years off his own sentence. Not to mention McNair´s murder, the man was known to slay animals for a living; Harry only had to think back to Buckbeak to remember that. 

 

According to Percy, a Dark spell was used on Smith too, leaving no physical traces behind. He was murdered by his own wand on top of that, which meant no magical traces either.

 

“This means that the killer knew him Perce, if he could get close enough to use his own wand against him.” Harry concluded after returning to his office from the crime scene at the Magical Law Department where the victim had worked. “This case is weird. Three victims, who were all considered supporters of Voldemort, with or without the Dark Mark.”

 

Smith was never proven a follower of Voldemort, it was simply a rumor. Percy studied Harry for a moment before speaking. “It would have to be a strong man too, it takes a lot of effort to perform that spell and walk out of the crime scene unnoticed afterwards. You should add that to the list.” Percy and Harry had made a list of the suspect after the second murder, before they decided to play Truth or Dare, of course. Percy had passed out on Harry´s couch that night and Harry had woken up to a full breakfast the next morning. He had to admit spending that time with Percy had been nice. 

 

Suspect characteristics  
1\. Pureblood  
2\. Male  
3\. Smart  
4\. Knowledge in Dark arts  
5\. Death eater hatred  
6\. Connected to Aurors at Azkaban  
7\. Animal lover

 

Harry scribbled down the word ´strong´ and glanced at the list again. “And the note left behind this time is really something too.”

 

´Giving power to the wrong ones can be fatal in the end – Smith acts like a young Voldemort.´

 

“V-Voldemort is rumored to have been very much like Smith, so we are dealing with someone extremely clever when it comes to Death eater background knowledge.” Percy said, taking a sip from his tea. “I don´t like this Harry, everything about this screams Ministry employee.” Harry nodded solemnly while biting into his bottom lip. 

 

Without thinking about what this sort of gesture would mean, Percy leaned in and gentle pulled Harry´s lip away from the teeth molesting them. “Don´t do that. You´ll make it bleed.” Harry´s body tinkled slightly from the touch. That had to have been caused from me being startled, and not Percy´s touch, surely. Harry shook his head and tried to focus on the case once more.

 

“Did you get mom´s owl about rescheduling this week´s dinner to today?” Percy said conversationally when they had both been quiet long enough.

 

“Yeah – they were going to your aunts this Sunday, right?” Percy nodded in agreement. “I don´t have any plans, so I´ll be there.” 

 

You have to let him know how you feel, enough with the hiding. “Fleur and Bill will stay at home, with the birth coming up soon they don´t want to risk it.” The redhead replied. 

 

“Yes, of course. Can´t believe they´re having number two already. Did you hear Angelina is also expecting?” Of course he knows, it´s George´s wife, you dimwit. Why are you acting like this? It´s Percy for Merlin´s sake.

 

“It will be nice for him to shift his focus, after Fred… he took his death the hardest.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Do you think Seamus and Ginny will be there, I owe her money from a stupid bet she won?” Harry grinned, he really should stop betting Ginny on Quidditch results, and how she always managed to win those was beyond Harry.

 

Percy laughed. “Don´t see why not. Do you ever win against her?”

 

“No. She´s a bloody pain that one.”

 

*

 

Harry knocked at the old wooden front door and drew in a deep breath like always when coming here. Harry made sure to either visit or floo-call him a least once a week, which the other had not been pleased with for the entire first year. After that year, the other had seen that Harry meant what he said when wanting him in his life as one of the most important people. He was his only link to his parents now that Remus and Sirius had both died in the war, but that wasn´t why Harry still spent time with the man, he had come to care for him over the last couple of years. 

 

The door opened and Harry smiled. “Hey you, did you miss me?” He winked. He actually winked at Severus Snape whose eyebrow chose to rise.

 

Harry´s smile turned into a grin forcing Severus to cave as he always did. He had turned into a fucking softy when it came to the son of Lily Potter. “Come in – brat,” and Harry did, and as soon as the door closed and Severus turned around, Severus found himself smothered into a warm embrace, which he out of habit returned, knowing that was the only way to get Harry to release him again. Whom was he kidding? He liked hugging Harry, Merlin; he even liked Harry by now. Of course, he had turned into a remarkable man, so unlike his father, thank god.

 

“I won´t be long today Sev, I only have a few questions about who might have been a supporter of Voldemort without wearing the Mark.” Severus was used to Harry coming to talk about cases with him, well, the things Harry was allowed to discuss anyway. Harry had made sure after the war, that Severus was cleared of all charges, was rewarded an Order of Merlin and was a very well-paid brewer at the Ministry, that way Severus could still work and enjoy his solitude. If one considered being hunted down by Weasleys, Order members and what not every damn week, solitude. That, much to Severus´ own surprise, he had come to enjoy too. It was really amazing what not being a spy anymore could do to you, and your mood.

 

Harry went into the kitchen to make tea for them, and didn´t see the smile on Severus´ face - it was the same as always when Harry went about inside his house and did what he wanted, it was almost like having a son. Harry glanced at the older male and smiled back, and after a while, he spoke. “Are you ever going to admit you love me?”

 

“Not even if someone paid me.” Came the quick retort. Harry laughed.

 

“Well, I love you, you know. Have been for the last two years I guess. You´re like the father I never asked for.” Harry ducked when Severus´ hand missed swatting the back of his head, like it used to when he was still in school whenever Ron and he were in trouble. Harry laughed again.

 

“Ron and Mione says hi.” Severus nodded, which meant that Harry should say hi back. “You will feel better when it´s out in the open.” He said after a moment of silence.

 

“I see the Auror training has finally made your head injuries pop out in the open.” Harry leaned against the counter with his cup in his hand.

“Sev?” Harry ignored the reply.

 

“Mm?” Severus sipped his own cup of tea. He met Harry´s eyes, full of mischief. 

 

“I love you.” Harry grinned when Severus cursed.

 

“Do you have a death wish?” Harry´s eyes widened, it wasn´t said in a threatening tone. Severus sighed. “Everyone I ever said those words to are dead.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, getting the ice king to melt would be a perfect way for me to go, I think.” The hand was back and this time it didn´t miss its mark and Harry winced. “Alright, I´ll lay off it. I know you don´t deal with emotions in a good way; I just wanted to make sure you knew. This case freaks me out a bit, I mean they´re all Death eaters - I never told you before, is all.”

 

“Brat,” Severus started. Harry finished his tea in one gulp and nearly choked on it when Severus´ next words hit his ears. “I love you too.”

 

Harry coughed one last time. “You´re not just saying it because I said it?” Severus´ brows furrowed, and Harry knew the answer and he grinned.

 

“So, the case?” Severus required.

 

“Right, can I borrow some parchment?” Severus went to retrieve it immediately.

 

*

 

“Should we use the floo to my flat?” Percy asked nervously, when Harry had finally returned to work later that afternoon.

 

“No, I´m parked outside, you can ride with me. I need the air to clear my head.”

 

“Parked?” Percy asked appalled, as they walked towards the main exits, but Harry didn´t answer him until they reached the surface and Percy had his answer. He gasped. “I will not get on the Motorcyclus, it´s abysmal and deathly.” 

 

“Motorcycle Perce, and only if one crashes and I don´t plan to.” Unless you keep talking like that. “Helmet on Perce.” The redhead stuttered but began mounting the damn metaled monster behind Harry; he made sure his grip was firm, not caring if Harry realized how scared he was. Harry grinned and started the engine. Percy nearly jumped from the vibrations he was now receiving throughout his body. Maybe I could get used to this, he reasoned, when he felt his dick stir. 

 

And with that they took off.

 

After the motorbike ride had ended and Percy jumped off, body still shaking from Harry´s insane riding it, he said; “How you have managed to stay alive thus far is beyond me Harry!” 

 

“It´s quite easy actually, I keep breathing, and occasionally add water and food to the equation.” Percy blinked at Harry´s witty comment.

 

*

 

“So, Smith was a Death eater then?” Percy asked Harry, when they were in Percy´s flat of perfection. It was clinically clean, every picture frame matched, the books on the shelves were alphabetized, the furniture were kept in dark shades, while everything else was white, red or lime. From the way Percy had arranged his living room, everything matched. Harry stretched out on Percy´s couch, not even earning a raised brow from the other man in return. Yes, Percy had certainly changed over the past weeks that Harry had worked with him; he was quite pleasant and fun. Harry had even taken to understanding most of Percy´s fraises of speaking.

 

“Jup, Sev told me about his involvement with them, it´s in my report.” Harry yawned lazily. “Gosh, I need a nap or something before going to the Burrow, I should head home.”

“Or you could sleep with me?” Harry sat up so fast that his head began to spin. Percy flinched when he realized his own odd phrasing. “I meant, I would like to rest too, I was up most of the night because of the neighbors’ fighting. It was three before I remembered being a wizard and cast a Block-Out spell.” Harry laughed when seeing Percy´s flushed face.

 

“You, made a mistake? The great Percy Weasley, king of perfection?” 

 

“There´s no such thing as perfect.” Percy tried to argue.

 

“But you come pretty darn close to being it.” Harry stated bluntly, not really comprehending what he had just hinted.

 

“If anyone is perfect it´s you.” Percy could be blunt too, sometimes. Harry blinked and blushed too, when Percy´s eyes bored into his. When did he become so intense?

“You really don´t mind that I borrow the couch then?” Harry swallowed and looked at the wall awkwardly.

“Don´t be absurd, my bed is large enough for the both of us.” Percy rose to his feet. “We went camping every summer when you were at Hogwarts with my family. It won´t be the first time we slept so close together.”

 

“We were kids then; well I was, at least.” Percy smiled down at him. 

 

“Now who´s the Hufflepuff Harry?” And then Percy went into his bedroom to lie down on top of the bed in his clothes, no need to undress for only an hour or so. Harry sat there blinking for a few moments. It´s sleeping, where´s the harm in that? It´s not like it´s sex or anything. He got up while biting his lip, if Percy of all people can act all Gryffindor about this, so can I – I killed a lunatic after all! 

 

*

 

Forty minutes after Harry had fallen asleep next to Percy without trouble, Percy jerked awake from Harry´s thrashing about, specifically when the younger man´s arm hit Percy square in the face. The redhead glanced at Harry´s form; he was having a nightmare. “Harry,” Percy gently poked him, knowing how dangerous it could be to wake up someone up from bad dreams, who had magical abilities. “Harry, wake up,” he said again when there had been no reaction at all.

 

Percy moved closer to the other male, Harry was sweating, and twisting and tossing his fit body around. This is not the circumstance I wanted to see you sweating in my bed, wake up love. “You need to wake up, it´s okay, I´m here with you. I won´t let anything happen to you. Please wake up Harry.” 

 

Someone is calling for me. His voice is so soft, so gentle and he wants to keep me safe. I´m always the one speaking those words to others, it´s nice to hear them said back. He must be close, I can smell him, smells nice, so it can´t be Ron, he always reeks of garlic. A hand touched Harry´s face gently, as if searching for something. Harry had to moan from the tickling feeling the hand was causing on his bare skin. “Is nice…” He mumbled. Percy startled, but never stopped the caressing, soothing circles.

 

Harry´s body had stopped moving, and he lay completely still under Percy´s touch. If someone were to come in right now, they would see Percy´s hands shaking with nerves and maybe even a slight blush painted across his facial features. “Don´t stop… so good…” Harry begged, and Percy´s cock twitched. If I continue, I will do something stupid and if I speak, he will wake entirely.

 

“You had a nightmare Harry, you´re alright now.” Harry´s eyes slowly opened, and Percy was bathed in a sea of green. Harry tried to speak a couple of times, when noticing how close they were, or when realizing that it was Percy, that was touching him this way. Why, am I not disgusted with this? Why am I not stopping him? This is not supposed to happen, it´s Perce, he´s Ginny´s brother and he´s, Percy. Harry´s hand rose to claps over Percy´s without permission, and Percy´s eyes widened by this act, his breathing quickened too. I can´t possible want to kiss him, can I? Harry´s mind was racing away in deep thoughts when Percy spoke again.

 

“We should get ready to go to my parents´.”

 

“Is that what you want to do right now Perce?” Harry rasped out in a crispy voice he didn´t know he had himself, and not really meaning to say that at all. He blinked.

 

“What I want doesn´t matter Harry,” and then Harry felt cold, so very cold, when Percy rose from the bed to take a quick shower. 

 

My god, I nearly kissed him, what the fuck is wrong with me? I never kissed a bloke before, I never wanted to kiss one before either, and come on, Percy would not be my choice? We couldn´t be more different. I´m blunt, he´s withdrawn. I´m a man of action, he prefers to use theory to capture criminals. I enjoy social events with friends and family, Percy hates them. We´re complete opposites. 

 

Percy chose that moment to exit the bathroom linked with the bedroom and Harry nearly broke his jaw as it dropped, when he saw Percy wearing a towel around his hips only. His chest was all muscles, he didn´t have any chest hair, but he did have a red trail of it leading towards –

 

“You can use the shower now if you want, there should still be hot water left, I took a quick one.” Percy interrupted his flow of words pouring around inside his confused brain. Opposites have been known to attract. Harry swallowed. Harry didn´t think he could speak, so he chose to run to the bathroom and closed the door after him louder than he normally would have.

 

Dear god, I´m attracted to Percy.


	4. In The Forest

Dinner was amazing like always at the Burrow, with spectacular food, divine drinks and awesome company. _This_ was what family was all about to Harry, and he loved it. Ginny´s temper, Seamus´s humor, George´s pranks, Angelina’s calmness, Percy´s awkwardness, Charlie´s straightforwardness, Frank´s cleverness, Molly and Arthur´s caring ways, Ron´s understanding and Hermione´s shyness. And of course Bill´s reasoning and Fleur´s attentiveness, when they were there.

 

 

Harry always laughed when he visited the Burrow, no matter the subject; someone always had something funny to add. In his line of work, it was a nice change and he welcomed it with open arms.

 

 

“How´s the case coming along?” Charlie asked across the table casually an hour into the meal, as Hermione and Ron had gone off to be themselves for a moment, probably to grieve over the loss of their child. “People are talking about the serial murderer all over Britain, most are cheering them on. It´s sickening what a war can do to an entire country really.”

 

 

 

“Well, I hope the killer cleans more up.”

 

 

 

“George!” Molly yelled appalled.

 

 

 

“Death eaters murdered Fred mom! Or have you forgotten that? Because _I_ haven´t.”

 

 

 

“That´s quite enough young man. No one will ever forget, but that does not make this right. One cannot go around punishing at random like this.”

 

 

 

“Dad is right,” Charlie chimed in, “and I know Bill agrees, that´s something we´ve discussed often right after the war ended.”

 

 

 

“Even after what Greyback did to him?” Ginny asked.

 

 

 

“Especially after that. We are not like _them_ , if we stoop to their level, then we are worse than them.” Charlie said. “So, the case Perce?”

 

 

 

“In theory, it suggests the basis for an unsure in-depth investigation, which begins with the parties involved therein.” Percy replied. His family stared at him blankly, before Harry knew what he was doing, he spoke.

 

 

 

“Congratulations Perce, you are the only wizard I know to speak fluently British incomprehensible; it should come in handy in case the murderer happens to be a Politician.” Harry stated, and the room erupted with laughter. As soon as it quieted down a bit again and Percy had stopped scowling, _some,_ Harry added, “It means, Charlie, that we don´t know anything at the moment about who the killer is.”

 

 

“Harry – you speak _Percish?”_ George asked in awe, and everyone gaped at Harry.

 

 

Harry snorted, “That´s not even a real word, but yes, I pretty much understand Perce´s wording.” Charlie and George exchanged a confused glance, if anyone would _not_ know what their brother was on about, it was Harry. It had always been Harry, what changed?

 

 

*

 

 

They cleared the table and the women went into the kitchen to put away the food and take care of the dishes, what they really wanted, was to gossip. The men went outside to play Quiddith, except Percy and their dad. Percy´s gaze lingered on the flying men high up in the hit summer air, he would never admit to being envious that they could fly, without fear. Percy didn´t trust himself enough to be able to not end up dead. Naturally, his siblings had teased him all his life about refusing to get on a broom, when that happened, he tended to bury his nose in a book, but out of the corner of his eyes, he would always watch them soaring high, and dive and laugh, something he knew he would never be a part of no matter what. He couldn´t tell his brothers about his fears, they would never understand that, they were Gryffindors to the core; Percy was not, not really. He was not brave or courageous, he had simply been misplaced at Hogwarts, and he had always known that fact, which might be why he chose to follow the rules so much, through that way, he could at least get respect from his teachers if nothing else.

 

 

“Harry has turned into a fine man, very caring and loyal too. He brings a certain passion into anything he sets his mind to, doesn´t he? It must be exciting to be able to work with him.” Arthur looked at his middle son and smiled softly. Percy blinked and stared at his father standing next to him against the tree he had used for blocking out the sun.

 

 

“Harry is hard-working. As for passion, I would call it bad temper instead, bordering to childish behavior.” Even though Percy wanted it to sound like an insult, to distance himself from Harry to prevent being hurt, when Harry finally _did_ discover Percy´s attraction towards him and refused him afterwards, that wasn´t how he really felt anymore, however. Harry had grown in the time they had spent together. No, that was stupid; Harry had shown his true self instead, yes, that made more sense to Percy. _And it´s all about making sense, isn´t it?_

 

 

“So you don´t like him then?”  Percy paled from the blunt question. His father was the only one in his family to know Percy´s preferences, even though Charlie was in fact dating Frank, he wasn´t into men only, but Percy was one hundred percent gay, and he was _not_ proud of it. For years he had been in denial dating Penelope, he had _tried,_ really tried to make that work. He wanted more than anything to be normal. He wanted to blend in, and not the opposite, to stand out. And, however one turned and twisted it, gays stood out. It wasn´t because it was ridiculed or anything like that. The wizarding community had many men, who explored the same sex, but eventually most married a witch. In fact, about half of the wizards´ population had at some point been with another man, if only to try it.

 

 

Percy didn´t like the way women smelled or tasted, even kissing them almost made him vomit. Yes, he was definitely strictly gay, and he didn´t like it one bit. Harry was different, he made Percy long to be comfortable with himself, he made him want to out himself to his family, to everyone. He wanted to walk down Diagon Alley side by side, laughing and sometimes even holding his hand or stealing a kiss.

 

 

Percy sighed audibly. “Tell him Percy. How will you know how he feels if you don´t give him something to think over, even if it does mean he doesn´t feel the same as you. You´ll be able to move on a least. How long has it been?”

 

 

Percy swallowed. “Since his 16th birthday during the summer when we all went camping for two weeks.” There, he´d said it; it was about in the open. Well, at least his father knew, which was a huge step for Percy.

 

 

“He´s 22 now, don´t you think it´s time to stop pretending and comparing your lovers to him, they will clearly not come close? You even chose his friend as a lover at some point just to be closer to Harry, did you not.”

 

 

“Draco was looking for experience before marrying Astoria, and I am a pureblood. He would not settle for anything less, plus, he needed it to be someone who would not brag about it.” Arthur nodded. “We slept together, Harry and me, before coming here today.”

 

 

Arthur looked at his son, “Then I don´t understand why-“

 

 

“I meant in the same bed, my bed, which is not particularly big. You´ve seen it.” Again, Arthur nodded, knowing his son would go on then. “He had a nightmare and I tried to comfort him and he reacted…”

 

 

“What is it?” His father asked gently.

 

“There was a brief moment when I thought I saw something in his eyes, but I ran from it, what if he-“

 

 

His father placed a hand onto his shoulder, “There is only one who can answer that for you Percy.” It was Percy´s turn to nod. His father left him alone in his thinking after that.

 

 

*

 

 

“No, you go on, I need to feel the fresh air some more, being indoors a lot lately has been a nightmare.” He grinned at the others as they went inside the house. George even whispered something about Harry having to work with _the geek_ couldn´t be easy either, before he left too.

 

 

“Hey, I thought you left already.” Harry said as he approached the tree Percy had been spending the past hour and a half reading under. “May I?” Percy nodded and closed the book.

 

 

An awkward silence fell before Percy spoke. “You look good on a broom.” Harry rested his head against the tree and smiled.

 

 

“Thanks Perce, it´s amazing up there. I feel so free and alive. You should play with us.”

 

 

“I´m not comfortable with that.”

 

 

“We´ll be gentle with you,” Harry winked, “I promise to get them to behave.”

 

 

Percy flushed and looked away. He was quiet for a long time, while Harry waited for the words to come to the redhead. “I don´t trust myself on a broom. I never did.” _Go ahead and laugh now, at least it´s out there._

Harry had no idea what in Merlin´s name made him speak the next line. “Would you like me to teach you?” Percy turned to stare into the brilliant green orbs, so full of life, so genuine, so honest.

 

 

“If you wish.” He found himself answering and Harry offered a most dashing smile, just for him.

 

 

Percy took a deep breath when his eyes seemed to have locked with Harry´s, neither looked away for a long time, nor did they speak. “Are you gay Harry?” Percy whispered. _Oh no – I was thinking those words, they were not supposed to -_

 

 

 _How did I never notice how handsome Percy is before? Maybe because he´s only been fit for about three years…_ “No, but I think, I mean…” Harry licked his lips nervously. “Maybe I´m into both, like Charlie?”

 

 

Percy froze. “Are you asking me or telling me that?” _Don´t play with me Harry._

 

 

“Um, I don´t know, I think.” Harry ran his hand through his hair, “God this is hard, Perce, how… how do you know if you´re, you know?”

 

 

Percy´s blue eyes darkened for a moment Harry noticed, before the man came up with a reply. “Do you dream of men?”

 

 

“Never.”

 

 

“Did you ever fantasize about a man?” Harry shook his head.

 

 

“Do you find men attractive at all?”

 

 

Harry bit into his bottom lip, Percy reached out to pull the lip free, like he did once before, his fingers lingering there still afterwards. “Just one.”

 

 

Percy withdrew his hand, as is he had been electrocuted. “You should tell him that then.” His voice strained awkwardly. _Of course Harry would never look at you that way, you fool_.

 

 

“I just did.” Harry´s breathy reply sounded. Percy´s eyes widened in shock. _Does he mean me?_

 

 

"Harry, do you –“ Percy couldn´t finish the sentence. He swallowed and licked his lips.

 

 

“I don´t know, unless I…” Harry blushed, his eyes still firmly locked with Percy´s.

 

 

“Unless?” The redhead whispered.

 

 

“Would you mind it…” Harry bit his lip harder this time.

 

 

“If?”

 

 

“Do you mind if I… kiss you?” Percy´s mind exploded, he couldn´t think, move or speak. Was this really taking place? Is this a dream? “Perce?”

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

“Oh… right…” _You idiot he never liked you that way, now you made a fool out –_

“I mean no, I _don´t_ mind.” Harry stopped cursing himself. “Please.” Percy added almost desperately, not caring to hide it any longer.

 

 

Harry gulped and moved closer to the other. His right hand cupped Percy´s face causing both their breathings to become heavy and quick, while he slowly leaned in. Percy had to close his eyes of the intensity of it all. When Harry´s lips met his tentatively, Percy pushed Harry against the tree, his own hand going behind Harry´s head for support, and to make sure he could deepen the kiss using his tongue. Harry opened his mouth and invited Percy into his warm wetness. Harry tasted of the sweets he had eaten not long ago and of coffee. Percy wanted to moan but held it back, just barely, to not scare Harry off. Suddenly Harry yanked Percy closer by gripping his shirt hungrily and groaned with need. Percy broke the kiss; he had to know what was going on. If harry was just playing with him – well, why would Harry make that noise then?

 

 

Harry´s hand didn´t stop touching Percy. “Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?” Harry rasped out. “I never kissed a bloke before, maybe you could teach me what you like and then –“ Percy kissed Harry, hard. This time Harry definitely moaned into his mouth.

 

 

An owl swooped in and landed on Percy´s shoulder and he flinched and broke the kiss in surprise. Harry laughed, when Percy cursed, looking all pink and flustered when he opened the letter. Harry studied Percy while he read. _It he is just as passionate in bed…_ “Another murder, this time they got to Greyback.”

 

 

“They want us to come in now, don´t they?” Harry grumbled and Percy thought it best to answer him with a nod. As he stood up, he offered Harry a helping hand, which Harry took willingly, he was tired, and it had been a damn long day already. Sighing they headed for the house to say their goodbyes to the rest of the family.

 

 

*

 

 

Fenrir Greyback´s body had been _ripped_ apart. After a couple of hours Percy had come to the conclusion that the Dark arts spell that had been used this time, was in fact a spell Harry knew all too well himself, he had used it once on Draco, years before they had become close friends. The Sectumsembra was Severus´ invention, and it had been used over and over again on Greyback, along with a revival and several healing spells, in order to make the victim suffer over and over again. Harry stared at the note that had been pinned to a tree near the body.

 

 

 _´He left so many scars upon others that changed our lives_.´

“ _Our_ lives – it sounds like he has a personal grudge against Greyback. Maybe he was a victim himself from his touch, or his family or friends were?” Percy reasoned. Harry smiled at the other, suddenly appreciating his cleverness on a whole other level.

 

 

“It´s been two years since Greyback escaped and murdered several ministerial workers transferring him to another cell, so whomever found him, would have to have had tracking training.” Harry sighed as the idea formed inside his mind, he wouldn´t speak it aloud, because maybe then it wouldn´t be true.

 

 

“Aurors and hit wizards have that knowledge, don´t they? I had to undergo a course too in my training days.” Harry nodded, glad that Percy was the one speaking the words, not him. “So our theory about it being an inside job could be correct.”

 

 

“Yes.” Harry said when he trusted his voice again. Harry had made many friends within the Ministry, the very idea that someone he knew was doing this, no matter if it was done to Death eaters, it made Harry sick to his stomach.

 

 


	5. In Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, a little disappointed I´ve only got one fan of this one. I quite love this story, and this pairing.

”Just do it, floo Harry. Just because you haven´t heard from the man in five days, after you kissed, doesn´t mean he is avoiding you.” _Of course that´s what´s going on. The weekend was two days, and then he took three days off from work for personal reasons._ Percy closed his eyes and sighed. Having tasted, and touched, and then not have more of Harry was worse than simply having dreams about it happening. Percy had moved outside his own comfort zone, he had acted reckless about his own emotions.

 

 

Percy knew he had to act; they at the very least had four murders to solve together. If that was the only thing they would do in unison, then so be it, he would _be_ professional about it. He went to floo Harry, to check up on him - the very least he could do, was make sure Harry was still breathing. Percy drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly just in time to see Harry´s face in the fire, when Percy´s eyes looked up from his kneeling position. “Hey Perce.” Harry sounded so tired. The redhead swallowed, he could do this.

 

 

“Hi Harry, I simply wanted to see if you are well. It´s been some days and I was beginning to worry.” Percy tentatively said - what he _really_ wanted to add, he left out, not wanting to push Harry further away. The smile Harry sent in return to hearing Percy´s words stole Percy´s breath away. _My god he is beautiful._

“Sorry Perce, it was an emergency, Teddy was ill and I volunteered to take him at Meda´s house, she was suffering from a concussion from a nasty fall still and I thought the Ministry would let you know.” Judging from the way Percy frowned, they hadn´t told him. “I´m sorry Perce, I just – he´s my godson and you know how I take that responsibility seriously, I even talked about blood adopting him, Meda is growing old and he´s a handful, being 5 and all.” Harry grinned, but stopped when glancing at Percy´s blank eyes.

 

 

Harry shifted a little, and then asked, “What´s wrong?”

 

 

Percy shrugged. “Nothing Harry. I think it´s nice Teddy has you, I was simply worried.” _That isn´t a lie, it might not be the reason why I was worried, but he doesn´t have to know that._

“Come on through Perce, I just woke up, so I´m alone and Teddy is better, he´s with his grandmother now.” Percy was about to decline when Harry´s next words stunned him. “I missed you.” Percy searched Harry´s eyes briefly before getting up and walking towards the fireplace, Harry stepped back and allowed Percy to enter his home.

 

 

Percy stood there awkwardly while Harry studied him. “I must be a horrible kisser if one snogging session scared you off.” Harry joked nervously.

 

 

Percy´s eyes met Harry´s. “What? That´s not true Harry, your kisses are amazing, nobody´s ever –“

 

 

“Then how come you´re standing all the way over there?” Harry bit his lip softly, eyes beaming nonstop at the other man.

 

 

“I didn´t think - “ Percy began, feeling awfully ashamed from having had any negative thought at all about Harry´s reasons for not contacting him. Harry seemed to comprehend just what Percy was _not_ saying, he took a Gryffindor step towards Percy, and another, and then he kissed him. Percy moaned, and Harry´s cock reacted immediately. _That didn´t happen the last time._ Harry thought in wonder to his body´s betrayal. Harry pulled away not long after and Percy actually whined, much to Harry´s amusement.

 

 

“You look tired Perce, come, let´s get you to bed.” Harry walked ahead, but still he heard Percy´s reply.

 

 

“But you said you just slept.”

 

 

“So I did.” Harry stepped into his bedroom and began undressing, it was still evening and he knew this was about the same time Percy normally settled in for the night. Percy had turned around, when seeing Harry was about to take off his clothes. “Are you shy or do you simply not like my body?” Harry said casually once he was under the covers and Percy had sat on the bed.

 

 

“Neither, I just…” Harry´s hands were suddenly fumbling with Percy´s robes and when Percy looked to his right and caught Harry´s eyes, Harry smiled. “Harry…” Percy began.

 

 

“I just want to sleep next to you, we don´t have to do anything more than that, but I want skin to skin this time.”

 

 

“I should be the one telling you this, I´m the one with the experience.” Percy said affronted by his own lack of actions.

 

 

“Mm, but I _like_ opening presents; I never had many as a child, you know that, so when I finally get some, I take my time.” Exactly when Harry had become so seductive Percy didn´t know, but he loved every part of it.

 

 

“I´m in love with you,” Percy blurted out without meaning to, but the intensity of Harry´s green orbs, when he pulled off Percy´s shirt and left him bare-chested, took Percy´s breath away.

 

 

“I know - I see it when you look at me. I´m not –“ Percy inhaled sharply. “I´m not _sure_ I´m there just yet, but it helps having known you since I was eleven, so I´m getting there too.” And Harry _had_ been thinking about the two of them a lot these past days, he thought that maybe he was in love too, but he wouldn´t say it unless he felt it, deep inside. Percy exhaled again, and Harry grinned, while he ordered Percy to stand so he could pull down his pants. Percy couldn´t let him do that - that would mean that Harry would _notice._

 

 

Harry pushed the covers aside so Percy could look at his body, but Percy´s eyes stranded on the tented boxers and locked there. Harry laughed, “See, it´s a natural reaction Perce, _now_ will you let me undress you?” Percy rose to his feet and Harry slowly, almost teasingly pulled down the pants after making sure to run his hand tentatively across Percy´s strained groin.

 

 

“I never noticed how sexy you were before,” Harry complimented Percy, when he yanked the redhead down onto the bed and rubbed against him. They both moaned. “Keep that up and I´ll forget my promise to letting you sleep.” Harry exclaimed.

 

 

Percy kissed Harry, hard. _Merlin he´s strong I can´t even flip him over, but why would I when he feels so good on me._ Percy ended the kiss again and stared down at Harry with a smile that made Harry´s stomach do cart mills. “I´ve wanted this for so long. You´re magnificent, so beautiful.” Harry blushed, no one had ever spoken to him in such a husky voice, or so bluntly before either, he quite liked it.

 

 

Harry let his hand move towards Percy´s bum and squeezed it lightly once he reached his destination, which made Percy growl, Harry laughed. “You´re one horny fuck, aren´t you Perce?”

 

 

“Mm, be careful Harry, or you´re going to find out just what the word horny means.”

 

 

“Fuck,” Harry cursed when Percy grinded against his cock. “Oooh, feels nice.”

 

 

Percy leaned down and bit Harry´s earlobe, “Nice?” Percy grinded harder.

 

 

“Oh god… that´s…”

 

 

“Amazing, brilliant, pleasurable?” Percy suggested, as he kept moving his hips and made Harry moan and writhe underneath him.

 

 

“YES!”

 

 

“Mm, which one?” Percy sucked Harry´s neck and Harry´s vision blurred then, as small white dots appeared before his eyes, he was sure Percy was going to kill him using pleasure as his weapon.

 

 

“Ooh… it was never like this with…”Harry decided that bringing Ginny´s name up right at this particular moment was unwise, especially since Percy had now freed his hardened member and gripped it hard, _very_ hard. _This should hurt, why am I loving this? Oh Merlin, that´s…_

 

 

“I hope you´re not speaking about my sister Harry.” Percy pulled at Harry´s sac and Harry yelped from the pain. _Fucking hell, why am I loving the pain, this is not right…_ “Because if you´re thinking about someone else right now, then I´ll just have to stop.”

 

 

“NO!” Harry protested, “Please don´t.” Percy grinned when he looked into Harry´s dilated eyes.

 

 

“Tell me Harry; tell me what you want me to do to you.” Percy whispered into his ear, making Harry both shudder and moan.

 

 

“More…” He panted loudly.

 

 

“Mm. More what?” A tongue licked the shell of Harry´s ear, and worked its way down to his neck to stop at the collarbone. Harry whimpered.

 

 

“More of that – your tongue… on my body… Merlin…” Percy sucked on a nipple before biting it, Harry bucked as Percy did it again.

 

 

“You taste divine – where do you want my tongue? All you have to do is ask, or I´m sure I can manage better if you _beg_.”

 

 

“Fucking hell Perce, where did you learn this… aaaargh.” Percy bit his nipple again, much harder than before, and Harry got the message. “I want… fuck Perce… my cock, I want it… on my cock…”

 

 

“Really? Are you sure, because you didn´t sound very convincing to m-“

 

 

“PLEASE! Oh god Perce, please suck me off, I need it… I want it…” Harry was panting so hard by now and he didn´t bloody care. It was all Percy´s fault anyway, from his dirty talk, to his hand pulling on Harry´s dick, to his tongue mapping his body. He was a fucking devil trying to get Harry to die from need.

 

 

“Ooh my god… yes…”

 

 

Percy sucked the engorged head gently. “Mm, such a loud one you are love. Just the way I pictured you since you were in sixth year.” The tongue licked every part of Harry´s prick, and when Percy took him down his throat and moaned to send vibrations into Harry´s member, Harry practically screamed.

 

                                                   

“YYYES! Fuck yes Perce… so good…please don´t stop…” Harry rocked his hips to get more wetness around his cock and Percy allowed it all. “How can you… be this… god you´re amazing…” Percy moaned again. “Fuck… I can´t even…”

 

 

Percy looked up from his task and Harry bit his lip drawing blood this time. _Yes Perce, look me into the eyes when you finish me off. God that´s hot._ Percy sucked harder and then, then his teeth started caressing the sensitive skin, which had been a gamble, because very few men liked that, but Harry seemed to enjoy other kinds of pain. “Oooooh Merlin… more… _more_ … please, gonna come…” Percy scratched his teeth a little harder across the engorged head and Harry´s body began shaking, eyes never leaving his blue ones, they were begging Percy for more, and more he gave him. And then Percy´s mouth was filled with the salty fluids that he had craved to taste for six years. He swallowed slowly causing Harry so groan while watching his semen slide down another man´s throat. _How can he even make that look sexy? God, Maybe I was never into women at all, none of the four females I´ve been with sucked cock like that!_

“I´m going to treat Prince Potter so good, that whenever he begs me for it, he´ll get it, do you understand?” _Sweet Circe, yes!_ “Mm, I´m going to give you so much pleasure, you´ll never think about having _sex_ with somebody else.” _I just want you, Perce, please stop talking and kiss me._ “You´re mine love, to do whatever I please with, to touch,” Percy Squeezed Harry´s sac earning a deep groan in return. “To kiss,” his mouth descended on the neck in front of him, Harry´s hand went into Percy´s hair, “to lick,” the left nipple was teased and Harry bucked into the touch, “or to punish,” and this time Percy swung Harry´s body to the side and with a swift movement his hand hit Harry´s right buttock.

 

 

“PERCE!”

 

 

Percy´s eyes grew darker immediately. “You like that, do you love?” Percy squeezed down hard on the molested body part and Harry groaned. Percy leaned in. “Do you understand just how much you mean to me, love? How much I long for you? How much I love you?”

 

 

“Y-yes.” Harry managed to say, even though Percy was rubbing his thumb against his virgin hole. And Harry _did_ understand it, with every movement, gesture or word Percy offered Harry, he knew. This was what Harry had always wanted. Someone devoted to only him, who didn´t care about his background, his name, his career or who his friends were. Percy loved him, him alone, and by seeing that Harry knew, he could return the emotions. He had cared about Percy for years, even more so after Hogwarts, and Percy _did_ change over the years, and most especially the last month. Harry could even admit to loving Percy like family for the last few years´ time - but even Harry could not refuse to give back what he was offered, when Percy was giving him one of the only things, he had ever wanted in his life – to accept and welcome the pain that life offered him. He had survived the poor treatment of the Dursleys; he had even chosen to forgive them later for it. He had survived the killing curse, twice. He had survived Hogwarts and graduated with high marks, and even becoming one of the best Aurors out there – he had suffered more than anyone had perhaps, and he still survived and became something great. And now, Percy was making him _welcome_ pain, forcing him to see that he was worth the effort, that _life_ was worth it, because if you waited for it, pleasure – the good, would come to you eventually.

“I love you too Perce,” The blue searched the green, and then Harry pulled Percy down to a kiss, which was nothing like one they had shared. It was passionate, yes, but gentle and slow – _perfect_ for proving a point.

 

 

*

 

 

A loud tapping woke up Harry and he went to the window, where he knew the owl must have been waiting to be invited inside. The wards would not allow cursed object or howlers inside, so Harry always knew he could let any other owl in. Percy stirred, but didn´t wake up; the tempus said 03.32. Harry rubbed his eyes and opened the letter, and let the animal depart again, clearly not in any need of a reply.

 

 

_Harry,_

_I need you - something horrible has happened,_

_Please come to the Manor for breakfast, there isn´t anything you can do about it right now anyway, I´ll explain when you get here. Bring Weasley too. Don´t worry Astoria and I are fine._

_See you both at 9._

_Draco._

Harry blinked; maybe Draco found a clue, or a witness? I _did_ inform him to be on the lookout. Harry shrugged; he would find out later, the letter _did_ say that Draco and Astoria were all right. _How is it possible that Percy doesn´t snore, every Weasley does, even Ginny._ Harry smiled as he climbed back into his bed and Percy shifted around as if Harry drew him in, an arm and a leg suddenly found their way over Harry´s body. Harry closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

 

 

“Mm, missed you.”

 

 

Harry snorted. “I was gone 5 minutes.”

 

 

“Too long Love.” Percy pulled Harry closer.

 

 

“Possessive?” Harry chuckled lightly, but went along with Percy´s demand anyway.

 

 

“Grew up poor, mom taught me to hang on to valuable things, which must mean people too.” That earned him a long snogging from Harry. Sure, Percy had always been up tight in his wording, but when it was directed at Harry, it made him want to hold on so he could hear more.

 

 

*

 

 

“It´s a Television Perce – it´s sort of like a moving theater play in colors – you just push a button to change the play to your match your desires.” Harry explained when Percy and him had showered and had gone in to the second sitting room Harry had renovated, where he came to honor his muggle side - to fetch a logbook to bring with him to write notes into, when at Draco´s.

 

 

“It´s not _illegal_ to capture muggles and trap them inside a Teliviction?” Harry snorted with laughter.

 

 

“You´re too cute.” Harry kissed Percy softly on the lips; he was surprised how much this had become natural to him already.

 

 

“I don´t understand –“ Percy began.

 

 

“I´ll explain later, when we get back home from the Manor. Agreed?” Percy blinked. _Home? Does he mean his home or did he mean to say it so casually to hint that I´m –_ A hand squeezed his arse firmly and Percy gasped. “Stop overanalyzing everything, _love.”_ Harry mocked Percy, but he secretly liked the fact that Percy called him that.

 

 

“We should leave now, before I bend you over the desk and fuck you right here.” Harry froze, they hadn´t exactly discussed that part of their newfound relationship, but Harry had figured that he would be the one wh –

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“No?” Harry wondered and blinked in confusion.

 

 

“No, _you´ll_ not be the one doing the buggering.” Harry flushed at Percy´s ability to read his thoughts so easily, not to mention his bluntness.

 

 

“Why not?” Harry didn´t care if he was whining, he had killed Voldemort, surely that earned him the right to – Harry had taken a sip of his morning coffee just then, when Percy interrupted his thought, again.

 

 

Percy leaned in so he could whisper into Harry’s right ear. “Because my dick is larger than yours.” Harry coughed violently, and Percy laughed, but patted Harry´s back at the same time.

 

 

“There´s nothing wrong with the size of my dick!” And there _wasn´t_ – it was not super huge, no, but it was at least on the good side of above average!

 

 

Percy smirked, “Of course not love, it´s perfect, mine is simply larger, and therefore, it´s my duty to bring you ultimate pleasure, don´t you agree?” Harry spluttered.

 

 

“W-what – that´s – I´m… what if I want to…” Harry couldn´t speak the words. He felt ashamed of being selfish, when Percy was offering him the most pleasure, although he hadn´t been on the receiving end of a cock before though.

 

 

“Ooh, don´t think I´m not thinking about the fact that buggering your tight virgin arse will bring me more pleasure than I´ve ever experienced before…” Percy said bluntly, before leaving a stunned Harry behind.

 

 

Harry followed, “Hey, you don´t get to just walk away from this!” Percy laughed. “It´s not bloody funny, it´s -” Percy spun around and cupped Harry´s face between his hands.

 

 

“I love you, and I´m going to make you squirm and beg and shake beneath me, from the vibrations of pleasure I´ll be sending your way. I´m going to allow you to top at times, but don´t think I´ll let you do the work often. You´re a jewel Harry, and jewels need to be treasured and kept, and I won´t disappoint you.”

 

 

 _Oh holy fuck, he´s – my god I don´t deserve him._ Harry pulled roughly at Percy´s robes and drew him closer. “I want you.” Harry was already panting.

 

 

A finger ran across his dry lips while eyes found his, “And I want you, but you´ll have to be a good boy and wait until we return from the Malfoy Manor. You know from the owl that came an hour ago from the Ministry that it´s probably because of the newest murder Draco owled you.” Harry whined, he wanted sex, now. “I promise it´ll be worth the wait.”

 

 

“It bloody well better.” Harry grumbled.

 

 

*

“They got to Pansy this time Harry, Pansy. She´s one of my best friends, _was_.” Draco looked horrible when they sat at the table and had consumed half of the delicious breakfast feast the Manor almost offered, when Harry visited. Harry nodded in understanding; he never liked Pansy, even after Draco and Harry´s friendship started, but that didn´t mean he would be less than empathic towards Draco´s emotions about losing her.

 

 

Astoria squeezed Draco´s hand, but said nothing; Draco offered her a small smile. Yes, they loved each other; everyone who had ever seen them together within the Malfoy Manor would know that. Harry sipped his tea when Draco spoke again. “Did you discover something about the case Percy?” And just like _that_ , Harry knew, that it had been Draco that Percy had fucked, and he couldn´t explain the growing whole inside his stomach, as he placed his cup down. But as quickly as the whole had appeared, as fast it healed itself shut, when Percy´s hand casually but very openly landed on Harry´s thigh, and squeezed ever-so-lightly.

 

 

Draco noticed and smirked knowingly, when Harry didn´t swat away Percy´s hand. “I guess congratulations are in order, to the both of you,” and this time Draco´s eyes found Harry´s, “Percy never could stop drooling over you.”

 

 

“Can you point me to _anyone,_ who wouldn´t drool over him?” Harry ducked his head when he noticed that both Astoria and Draco´s cheeks suddenly had pink spots to them.

 

 

“Well, no, even my father said something about Harry´s arse at some point if I remember correct.” He laughed, when Harry snorted. “He _did_ , you can bloody well ask him yourself.”

 

 

“I will _not_! And that´s just ridiculous, this conversation about me being -”

 

 

“The Manor has many mirrors Harry, would you like me to fetch you one, because clearly you´re in denial of your own appeal.” Harry froze, when Astoria spoke. _Is this an alternative universe? Astoria and Draco are actually agreeing with Percy that I´m – attractive._

 

 

“I think that´s enough praising for today, clearly it´s getting to Harry´s head. Why don´t we finish up here and then you can get to work solving this bloody case.” Draco drawled, still amused at his friend´s obvious blindness.

 

 

*

 

 

_´Never trust someone willing to hand over my friend to save themselves.´_

 

 

Harry read the note left behind in Diagon Alley, where Pansy´s body had been discovered under a concealment charm late last night, when she didn´t return from a shopping spree. The killer had been merciful this time, using _only_ the Darkest of all curses, the Killing curse. No torture curses could be traced on her, Percy stated after three hours work. _Maybe because it was a woman?_

 

 

Harry had needed to fetch something at home, before coming in after leaving the Manor, he had forgotten all about the appointment he had made for later that day at first, so Percy got there first.

 

 

“Right, so it´s someone not happy about her turning someone, who pretended to be her friend, in?” Harry thought aloud.

 

 

“I think it´s the other way around, knowing Parkinson. In fact, I think this murderer means you.”

 

 

“What?” Harry turned to gaze at his lover, because surely that was what he was now.

 

 

“Well, they are all Death eaters, the victims, the common factor regarding the note has to be you, since the killer believes they are acting like a Hero too, cleaning up the messes left behind from the war, and you are the complete opposite of the Death eaters. You ended them, leaving them with no Lord to serve. These notes are for you, so that you´ll praise them for ridding the world of them.”

 

 

“I didn´t think about it that way.” Percy beamed at Harry from the praise _he_ now got, “You´re brilliant Perce.”

 

 

“I know.”

 

 

“And modest too, huh?” Harry grinned. “I need to leave now to go somewhere, we can meet at my place in an hour? Or you can come along if you like?” Percy dared to take Harry´s hand, several turned their heads, not because two men were now holding hands in the middle of a crowded street, but because _Harry Potter_ was holding someone´s hand, in public, something he had not done for four years. Harry _had_ to kiss Percy then, if only to give the public some other reason to stare, which it did! “Come on then.” He pulled Percy with him down the street and Apparated to a muggle area.

 

 

*

 

“It´s a _car_ Perce, your father had one.” Harry said, once they had picked up the blue vehicle Harry owned from the mechanics.

 

 

“I know that, but I never used it before. However, I _did_ read about it _.” Of course you did_. Percy popped the front open – “Where do you keep the horse then?“

 

 

“Huh, what horse?” Harry asked confused.

 

 

“To provide the horse powers, of course.” And Harry had to laugh, because from the look on Percy´s face, he was dead serious.

 

 

“One of these days, I might take offence to your continued laughing at me.” Percy scowled, but Harry swung his hand against Percy´s right butt cheek, causing the redhead to yelp.

 

 

“You´re awfully moody.” Harry grinned. “Maybe you need sex.”

 

 

“Well, I´ll just have to find someone to fuck then.” Percy stomped away and Harry stopped laughed and followed.

 

 

“Oh no you don´t! Gryffindors don´t run and hide. Tell me what the problem is?” Harry inquired knowing as he stood in front of Percy, blocking his way.

 

 

Percy crossed his arms and Harry swallowed the laugh that pressed to burst out, when he noticed Percy´s resemblance to his mother. “How would you like it to be made fun of your entire life for being yourself?”

 

 

Harry did not even have to think over his answer, “I was, I grew up with relatives that gave me not enough to eat, clothes that were much too big and they called me a freak, a criminal and a nuisance all the time, to everyone that would listen.” He said it as calmly as he could.

 

 

Percy paled, he did know about some of that, but not the name-calling. “Look, I understand why you got mad, but seriously, tell me if I make a mistake from now on, all right? We´re adults and we´re together now, we should be honest.” Percy nodded. _He wants to be together, it´s not just a fase._ Words failing him, but Harry couldn´t help. “I like you like this too, all humble – makes you normal, you know?”

 

 

“I am sorry I overreacted, it´s been a while since… I´m sorry.”

 

 

“It´s okay. Why don´t we eat and then go to bed? Would you like to stay here or go home to sleep?” Harry didn´t think he could manage anything sexual tonight, he was too worn out, but he wouldn´t mind sleeping in the same bed with Perce.

 

 

“Or we could have Kreacher bring food to the bed and just lay there and talk? You know, you shouldn´t be so forgiving of others, they migh-“

 

 

“Perce?” Harry interrupted, when they were almost upstairs by his room.

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

“Shut up.” Percy was about to object but Harry kissed him instead.

 

 

*

 

 

“Do you _see_ now, why I have to make your pleasure come before my own?” Percy whispered, when they had eaten and was speaking about what happened at Malfoy Manor.

 

 

“W-what? No, that´s not –“ Percy  stopped Harry´s speech with two fingers that pinched his lips shut.

 

 

“You could have anyone you wanted Harry, anyone in our world would happily give themselves to you, if you should ask them to.”

 

 

“Well, I´m not goi-“ The fingers shut him up again, as Percy continued his flow of words.

 

 

“You see, it´s my duty to take care of your needs, otherwise I would be unworthy of yo-“ Harry managed to escape the fingers, and turned Percy over on the bed and pinned him down while straddling him.

 

 

“No, stop saying stuff like that. For fuck´s sake Perce. I want you, _you´re_ then one I want to touch me, to taste me, to have me… you _are_ worthy, and I´m just Harry, please…” He closed his eyes. “Please don´t be like everyone else, don´t worship me because of a fucking scar, I want…” Harry swallowed.

 

 

“I worship you because of your strength and your beauty, because of your tenderness and loyalty towards those you love, because of your cleverness and skills as an Auror,  and because of your ability to make me feel normal instead of awkward – you don´t understand how long I´ve wanted to feel that. Thank you for giving it to me, for giving _you_ to me.” Harry opened his eyes then not caring if Percy saw how those words affected him, because this was what he had wanted too - since forever, when growing up at the Dursleys and being called a freak. And afterwards coming to a new world as a wizard – where he was just the opposite; a Hero for something he didn´t really do, well maybe the second time he earned the title - but the first was his mother´s doing.

 

 

“I didn´t think it was possible to feel so much for another person.” They kissed as Harry leaned in.

 

 


	6. At The Malfoy Manor

“I don´t like how the murderer keeps getting away with this. What are we missing Perce?” It was Sunday morning a week later, and they were in the middle of the breakfast Harry had cooked. Percy had spent the night again - that happened a lot, but they still hadn´t had _real_ sex. Percy claimed he didn´t want their first time to be in the middle of this sick murder case. So far, Harry accepted that, but he hoped it wouldn´t be several months before they solved the case, because he was getting irritated that Percy wouldn´t even let Harry suck him.

 

 

Apparently, Percy was afraid he couldn´t hold back if that were to happen.

 

 

They still hadn´t told the rest of the Weasleys about them either, Percy wanted to wait with that too. He wouldn´t explain why to Harry in so many words, but Harry had a feeling it might be because he feared Harry would desert him, if someone was against them being together.

 

 

Harry had to smile thinking of Percy, because he really was trying to treat Harry with respect, but Harry was a _man_ for god´s sake, he wanted sex when he was involved with someone, even though he had to admit Percy´s blowjobs were amazing, especially the one this morning. “Stop thinking about sex.”

 

 

“I´m not!” Harry tried to argue.

 

 

Percy snorted, “ _Please_ , it´s all you think about.”

 

 

“Well, take it as a fucking compliment then, I never did _this_ much when I was with Ginny.” Harry laughed when Percy flinched; hearing about his sister having sex with his lover was still not something he liked. Well, tough luck for picking someone who had dated his sister, what did Percy expect?

 

 

“I promise to fuck you so much that you will have trouble walking straight for two whole days, alright?” Percy said almost casually, while nipping his toast and reading the Prophet. Yes, Percy has really loosened up, and Harry loved it immensely.

 

 

“Now?” Harry asked hopefully, before biting into an orange.

 

 

“No.” Percy said after swallowing his coffee.

 

 

Harry grumbled and downed his juice. “Spoilsport.” Percy smiled Harry noticed, while finishing the paper and folding it, placing it neatly on the table beside him. He stared at Harry who stared back. “What?”

 

 

“You´re magnificent.” Percy´s eyes shone when meeting Harry´s green orbs, and Harry had to smile again. Before he could say anything remotely sexual again, Percy added, “Mom sent a note through the floo because I didn´t answer it when you were in the shower. I didn´t want _that_ to be the way they all found out.”

 

 

“Found out what?” Harry knew that Percy meant - about them being a couple now, but he wanted to hear Percy say it. One would never know that Percy of all people could be so blunt in private or so seductive; the way he had with words was not limited to work or on parchment only, that much was certain. It made Harry´s cock jump with excitement just thinking about it.

 

 

Percy´s eyebrow rose. “About us.” Came the short response.

 

 

“Mm. I like that, _us_.” Harry stated finishing his plate and pushing it aside for Kreacher to clean. “What did the note say then?”

 

 

Percy pushed his own plate away from him too and looked up, “She wants you to come over for lunch. Fleur gave birth some hours ago, another girl.”

 

 

“Wow, that´s awesome! Are they there at your parent´s, should we leave now?”

 

 

Percy grinned. “You´re acting like it´s _your_ child love.” Harry felt the warmth he had already come to adore fill his insides, whenever Percy called him that word. _Love_. Harry had had so little of that growing up, and he would never fear that Percy chose him for his name or his money, nobody knew yet, that Harry actually had inherited the Black fortune, or that his parents had had two vaults, and the second one was released to Harry on his 21 st birthday.

 

 

“Well, it´s my family, and I love children. I want a dozen.” Harry froze when thinking over what his mouth had just let slip. _Can I still have kids? With my being gay or bi._

“Wouldn´t three satisfy you? It´s hard work and I don’t think either of us would like to be away from work for long.” Percy said casually and Harry felt his chest tighten.

 

 

“We could have kids?” He sounded hoarse and hopeful, but he didn´t care if he sounded weak too, having children was something he had always wanted.

 

 

Percy glanced at Harry with beaming eyes. “Do you really want that, with me?”

 

 

“Of course I do, that´s a stupid –“ _Well, he must want that, because he wanted kids, he knew that, and he loved Percy, and they were together, so yes, he wanted kids with Percy._

 

 

“It isn´t, most gays don´t have children, because that would mean one of them undergoing treatment with Healers, taking potions everyday both to get pregnant and during the entire pregnancy. It will be harder on the male body than on a female body, because you have to coax the male body to pretend to be that of a woman. It will be tiring, painful, not to mention extremely expensive. On top of that, they’ll have to agree on who will be the pregnant one, and giving birth.”

 

 

“Well, I think that´s pretty obvious, don´t you?” Harry finally said, after blinking numerous times to get over the shock that a man could actually carry a child in the wizarding world. Percy frowned slightly. “You already claimed me to be the one, since you´ll be doing most of the buggering.” Percy sat back in his chair slumping, so unlike him.

 

 

“Are you saying that –“

 

 

“I won´t mind. I lived with Voldy inside my head for years, how hard can having a child be pain wise?” Harry winked and Percy rose to his feet, pulled Harry to his feet too, and snogged him roughly against the wall. Harry moaned, but pushed Percy away. “Stooop, if you don´t stop now, I´ll rape you! I want you so fucking much - and nobody kisses that well, Merlin, just, let´s leave now before we do something you don´t want right now.”

 

 

Percy laughed; he really did love the way Harry reacted to him.

 

 

*

 

 

“Look at her, she´s so cute!” Ginny said for the hundredth time and Harry grinned and shoved Seamus with his shoulder.

 

 

“So, guess it´s your turn next.” The Irish paled and suddenly had to talk to George about work. Since Seamus had left Hogwarts, he had been a Weasley employee; their two personalities were brilliant together.

 

 

“You´re mean Harry.” Hermione and Ginny stated almost in unison and Harry laughed.

 

 

“Nah – let the man sweat, I already know you don´t want kids before you´re three years older or so.” Ginny looked at Harry.

 

 

“What about you, are you going to adopt Teddy?” She asked softly.

 

 

“Well, Meda claims she´s got it for now, so maybe sometime before he starts Hogwarts.” Harry´s eyes caught sight of Percy then, and they soon landed on his lover´s arse as the man stood across the kitchen talking vividly to Bill, Charlie and Arthur.

 

 

“ _Harry Potter_ , are you checking out my brother´s goods?” Ginny asked jokingly a little too loudly, causing everyone to turn around to stare; Harry braced himself, but not even blushing. He knew, however, that he didn´t dare meeting Percy´s eyes when answering.

 

 

“Well, I was trying to figure out if he had on briefs or boxers – “ Bill choked on his beer, George and Ron´s mouths fell open and the rest´s eyes widened. “ –But then I remembered, that he didn´t wear any underwear at all this morning, which was just stupid, I mean, who forgets that kind of knowledge within a couple of hours?”

 

 

Harry grinned into the silence, half the room didn´t know whom Harry had been staring at, until Percy said after having found his Gryffindor courage, that he didn´t even know he possessed. “Well, that´s because you claimed yours wouldn´t suit me, and then you said we had to go straight here, which didn´t leave me any time to go home at all.”

 

 

“And I was right – you look much better _without_ – shame you had to spoil it by wearing pants _.”_ Harry winked, and Molly gasped and nearly fainted. Arthur smiled and clapped Percy´s shoulder caringly, showing him his support.

 

 

The rest was looking between Harry and Percy, blinking and sometimes opening their mouths to speak but nothing came out. “You´re buggering my _brother_?” Charlie finally managed to get out; he was always the blunt one of the bunch.

 

 

Harry grinned when Percy flushed. “Well, technically, it´s the other way around.” This time it was Ron´s turn to choke and Seamus cursed alongside with Charlie. _No need to tell them that technically, nobody was buggering anybody, yet. Let Percy have this, considering the looks of awe on everyone´s faces - they respect him more for having conquered me._

Bill met Percy´s eyes. “ _You_ – Percy Weasley – managed to get the attention of Harry Potter? And furthermore, you´re dominant in the relationship?” He was obviously _not_ believing this.

 

 

“Alright, what did you do to him Perce?” Ginny demanded knowing. She raised her wand and cast several spells on Harry.

 

 

“Hey, what the fuck Gin!?” Harry yelped in surprise, as he felt magic vibrating across his skin.

 

 

“No imperious or other mind controlling spells.” Ginny stated simply.

 

 

“He was brilliant in potions - that must be it.” Ron chimed in. “Tell us which one, so we can give him the antidote.”

 

 

“I did not _use_ any curses or potions! What kind of person do you take me for? I´m your brother.” Percy raised his voice offended. Everyone else had been silent, because of the state of shock they found themselves in.

 

 

“Harry´s not gay! So of course you wou-“ Ron argued.

 

 

“ENOUGH!” Their father yelled. “You will both apologize to your brother, this is not how family treat each other, and I am ashamed of you both Ginny and Ron. It doesn´t matter if Harry prefers one over the other, what does matter is the happiness his choice brings him.” Ron scowled and Ginny looked down to her feet. Arthur took that moment to turn to Harry, who was pale with anger. “Are you happy Harry?”

 

 

“Not with these two right now,” he answered and gestured to Ron and Ginny, “But Percy gives me something I have never had before from anyone. A chance to have my own family.”

 

 

Molly gasped and tears were welling up. “You mean –“ She sobbed, when hearing Harry´s reply.

 

 

“Well, it´s still new and we didn´t tell you because we wanted – “Harry looked at Percy, who had moved away from the others, not facing them, Harry knew he was hurt and wanted time to come back to himself so he let him. “We wanted to talk it through before presenting what we share with you, in case of these kinds of reactions.” Molly and Arthur glared at their other children in warning. “Yes, I didn´t know I could like men before Perce, but that makes me bi not gay or straight, so what? And he didn´t force me into this, I came willingly - in more ways than one.” Seamus cheered then and Harry winked at him, Bill laughed and Charlie grinned. “I love him,” Percy turned around then, eyes boring into Harry´s beaming proud ones from across the other room where he was, “And someday, I want to have his children too.”

 

 

“Ooh Harry,” Hermione hugged him and sobbed. “I always hoped you would find someone too.” Harry finally let go of his best friend and walked into the living room towards Percy.

 

 

“Warning, snog-alarm,” were the only signaled words Harry gave to permit anyone who didn´t want to watch as he pinned Percy to the wall, grabbed his head and melted his body into Percy´s, before forcing his tongue to explore his lover´s mouth. Nobody turned around. Why would anyone _not_ want to see the proof that Harry liked men, and that Percy was a human being? Seamus whistled, and Harry flipped him the finger while never breaking the kiss.

 

 

“Get a room,” George said with amusement in his voice, and Harry didn´t need to be told twice, so he dragged a stunned Percy along with him, away from the crowded room.

 

 

“We already got one,” Harry grinned and hurried upstairs to Percy´s old room and slammed the door after them, before noticing that it had been filled with furniture. “Ooh, right, your mom´s been redecorating, let´s go to Ron´s room then.” Percy was about to refuse but Harry had already gone higher and Percy´s feet seemed to have their own will and followed.

 

 

Harry claimed his lover´s lips the moment Percy came inside the room and shut the door about to speak again, which was made harder by the tongue Harry had shoved inside his mouth, so instead he moaned and grinded against the younger male. Harry kissed Percy´s jawline and licked down his neck. “H-Harry… that´s… god!” Harry growled and pulled the redhead towards the bed, before realizing Ron had left his bag onto it, Harry pushed it onto the floor, and it opened and his things fell out. Not caring about that for the moment Harry pulled Percy down onto his body and moaned when their clothed cocks game in contact. “Ooh fuck…”

 

 

Harry was busy sucking on a very sensitive spot on Percy´s neck while fidgeting to get his shirt open, when Percy noticed a small note on the pillow, which seemed to have fallen out of the bag. “Harry…”

 

 

“Yes, say my name…” Harry had finally gotten the shirt open and his hands found Percy´s perfect skin.

 

 

The redhead shivered from the touch. “No, stooop, there is something there…”

 

 

“Ooh, I know what it is, and I´m going to suck it whether you want it or not, been waiting too fucking long to taste you –“

 

 

“Harry, please, just wait.” Harry whined as he pulled away.

 

 

“W-haat.” He didn´t care if he was acting 15, he was so bloody horny and he needed _something_ , right now. Percy took the note and his eyes widened.

 

 

“Oh god. It´s…”

 

 

“What is it Perce?” Harry saw his lover pale in an instant and they both shifted and sat up on the bed. “What the fuck?” Harry read the small piece of parchment in Percy´s hand. It was a list of the murders in their case.

 

 

_Goyle_

_McNair_

_Smith_

_Greyback_

_Parkinson_

_Malfoy_

 

“Where did Ron get this? Why would he – we need to see him, if this list is correct then Malfoy is next, one or the other Malfoy anyway.” They made sure to put their clothes back in order and ran downstairs. “Where´s Ron.” Harry asked Hermione as the entered the living room.

 

 

She smiled up from the baby in her hands. “He said he had some work to do, Draco sent him an owl about a Death eater in Greece trying to get followers, you know how dedicated an Auror Ron gets against those wizards. And Draco has been helping this past year with clues.”

 

 

“Yeah, I know. Right, I´ll go find him at the Manor then. Thanks for today.” He went to hug everyone and kiss Molly and the rest of the females goodbye, before departing.         

 

 

“I´m coming with you.” Percy simply stated.

 

 

Harry eyed him closely. “You´re not a field Auror Perce –“

 

 

“Field Auror? What´s wrong Harry?” Bill, said suddenly alert.

 

 

“Oh, just something about our murder case, is all. Got a clue, we just have to get Ron´s opinion of it.” Bill nodded calm again and the couple of Aurors left the Burrow.

 

 

*

 

 

A house elf greeted them at the door at the Malfoy Manor once they got there and bowed. “Pipsy, we need to speak with Draco and Ron, it´s urgent.” Harry declared immediately as she led Percy and him inside.

 

 

She bowed lower. “Pipsy is sorry, Master Draco is not wanting to be disturbed when in the lower levels of the Manor.”

 

 

Harry blinked. “Why is he down there?”

 

 

Pipsy met Harry´s confused eyes and said, “Mr. Weasley wanted to go there to show something to Master. He says to Pipsy she is not to be bothering them.”

 

 

“Draco told you that did he…” Harry looked to Percy while scratching the back or his head, and was just about to request that Pipsy fetched Draco and Ron anyway when the elf spoke.

 

 

“No, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasleys says that to Pipsy. _Pipsy, don´t bother us no matter what you hear or Malfoy will give you all clothes,_ is what he says to Pipsy.” She twisted her ear in agitation.

 

 

“All right Pipsy, Draco will not tell you to leave, I promise, he´s not the same anymore. Can you point us to where they are, is a matter of life and death.” The elf shook her head and Harry sighed. “Come on Perce, we´ll go down ourselves then.”

 

 

*

 

 

“AARRRRRGGGGH,” Draco´s scream was muffled by numerous silencing spells cast on the room itself, but not on the blonde because Ron wanted to hear every painful outburst.

 

 

It was Malfoy´s own fault. He had brought it on by choosing to take the Mark, to support that monster. That same monster, who had taken so many lives, who had ruined and devastated families.

 

 

Bill had been scared, deformed by one on his followers, and Malfoy had let that happen. He could have _not_ joined them; he could have fought against them as most others did. So what, if it would cost him his life, he would have died a good death, an honored one. Bill had been lucky the only consequences from Greyback´s attack was his bad temper when he was stressed, and the fact that he liked his meat red now.

 

 

Ron could have lived with that, but Fred was _dead_. He was never coming back again, or playing a prank on Ron, or annoying the shit out of Ron by apparating into his room to catch him wanking. And this was also Malfoy´s fault. It was all of them combined - the ones, who had supported fucking Voldemort.

 

 

And now…

 

 

And now, Ron´s work capturing Death eaters and dark wizards had cost him his first born, because Hermione had been stressed, and had feared she had to raise the child alone should Ron die. He would never know his child; see it´s face smiling up at him, feel it´s finger squeeze his own.

 

 

It was all the Death eaters doing.

 

 

If Voldemort had been alone, he would not have been dangerous, he would not have gained power, he would have been brought down and pacified, just like the other Death eater had to be, because if not, one of them would get the idea to become the new Voldemort.

 

 

They were all evil, full of hatred.

 

 

One could not reason with those types of wizards. They had already lost their souls. They were empty. Ron was simply freeing them from the body their emptiness were trapped inside. It was only natural – he was doing what he was paid to do, to hunt down criminals and make sure they could not harm another being.

 

 

“It´s alright Malfoy,” Ron´s gently voice said while caressing his wand, “I´ll help you be free. It will all be over soon – just a little bit more.” He raised the wand and cast another round of torture. He had to, to make sure every bit of evil left Malfoy´s body behind. Otherwise, when Malfoy went beyond, it would still hunt him down and take over his body again.

 

 

Ron was not like _them,_ he was merciful, his mother raised him to be loving.

 

 

Draco stopped screaming and slumped forward in the chair he was bound to. Ron knelt before him, caressing his face. He was sorry about doing this to Malfoy, he was Harry´s friend now, and he _had_ changed, but Ron knew that Darkness lingered beneath that smooth surface. He had to help Malfoy be free; it was not humane to let him fall back into darkness again, not when he had finally found peace. “Shh, it will be better, I promise, I will not let it harm you,” Ron soothed the blonde, who whimpered slightly.

 

 

“Ron? W-what´s going on?” Harry´s uncertain voice rang from the doorway. Ron turned and smiled broadly at his best friend, and his older brother whom had to lean against the wall to stop from collapsing.

 

 

“Harry – Perce, you´re here.” He stood facing Malfoy again, “Just in time to watch Malfoy be set free.” With his wand raised and the killing curse on the tip of his tongue, Harry disarmed his best friend before the curse could be cast, while Percy stunned and body bound him.

 

 

Harry checked on Draco while Percy vomited. _My brother, we´ve been chasing my brother all this time, why would he -?_  A hand touched the nap of his neck after his third round of puking, and Percy fell to his knees and sobbed. Harry sat down beside him after making sure to clean up the mess from the floor.

 

 

Harry had no words; his best friend was a serial killer. He had obviously lost his mind. It didn´t happen often in their line of work, but a few here and there went down with the pressure, or from the massive blood, amount of torture or horrid crimes they had to witness along the way. He had never thought Ron a candidate for a breakdown, especially not murder _. What were they going to do? How would they tell his family? And Hermione, oh god, what of her?_ Harry cried with Percy for a long time, Draco was stable, Harry had made a few diagnostic spells that told him so, but he knew they had to get Draco to the healers soon to make his recovery better and more comfortable.

 

 

Harry wiped his face with his sleeve and gestures his lover to his feet. He ordered Percy to levitate Draco, while he took it upon himself to deal with Ron. Percy would go to the healers and Harry to the Ministry, before they would both meet up and face the Weasleys and Hermione together.

 

 

Harry picked up the note Ron had brought.

 

 

 _`New found friendship based on bad Slytherin blood can never last – only mislead_.´

 

 

Harry felt like his world had collapsed beneath him, but he had a responsibility to make sure that didn´t happen. Oh, he would grieve on behalf of his best friend of a decade, he would mourn for the sake of the Weasleys and Draco, but he would go on, he would be strong and make sure to be there when they needed him.

 

 

He would choose love over hatred.

 

 

He had Percy.

 

 

*

 

 

They lay in Percy´s bed, Harry on Percy´s chest while the redhead´s fingers played with the dark curls on Harry´s head. Harry listened to his lovers breathing.

 

 

Percy had made sure Draco had gotten his own healers back to the Manor to avoid the press, for now. Harry had made sure that Ron was turned over to the psychiatric wards after speaking with Kingsley. The facing Ron´s family had been a nightmare of crying, shouts, cursing and more crying.

 

 

Hermione had held her head high through the tears, of course, but had relented to moving in with Molly and Arthur for the time being, because they all needed each other now more than ever.

 

 

Five hours later, here they were, in Percy´s flat, still not speaking – only touching and breathing.

 

 

“I want – “Percy whispered suddenly, causing Harry to raise his head to look up at him.

 

 

“What? Anything… just tell me.” Harry promised.

 

 

“I want to make love to you.” Percy whispered, thinking he should feel ashamed to ask this under the circumstances, but he needed to act, to feel, to love.

 

 

Harry didn´t hesitate when he heaved up on his elbow and leaned down to kiss Percy, his hand gently caressing the pale cheek of his lover. Percy´s hands went in search for Harry´s arse, and once he found it, he pulled Harry on top of him, causing the man to growl as their cocks collided. Harry broke the kiss to suck on Percy´s neck, “I want you so much,” he groaned before teasingly nipping an earlobe.

 

 

Suddenly, Harry felt himself being flipped over and Percy was now on top, he blinked in confusion over how effortlessly the redhead had done that. Harry was not the scrawny little boy he was when growing up, Auror training had given him a firm body full of muscles. _Percy is taller, that must be it,_ Harry tried to excuse. “Perce… yeees…”

 

 

The sound of fabric being ripped apart made Harry growl with need. Percy had torn open Harry´s shirt and yanked it off his body. “God…” Harry groaned when the redhead was tearing open his own pants and threw them to the floor. Harry´s jeans were pulled down so roughly, that it had to be a miracle his legs didn´t part from the rest of his body. “So, this is what you meant about showing me horny, mhm?” Harry breathed when he had the chance next.

 

 

“This is only the beginning Love.” Percy´s shirt was now gone and so were his socks, Harry didn´t wear any to bed, but the red boxers did not make it when facing Percy´s hands either. Percy growled when seeing the engorged dick looking up at him temptingly. He had to lap up the pre-cum before doing anything more, Harry cursed.

 

 

He was silenced when Percy shoved a finger inside his mouth and Harry immediately sucked it. Percy groaned when Harry bit down teasingly. Percy leaned down and probed his own tongue against the tongue licking his finger, and Harry´s cock twitched. The finger was gone from sight next second, and Percy kissed Harry possessively, Harry´s hands cupping Percy´s face between them to make sure he stayed put.

 

 

Harry yelped when he felt the finger pushing inside his virgin passage. _When did he begin touching me there? OH GOD, never mind that…_ The digit was pushing against the walls and Harry moaned loudly as Percy wiggled it from side to side. The kiss ended when Harry begged. “Ooh please… more…” Percy smiled when watching Harry´s aroused and flushed face. He bent down between Harry´s legs making sure Harry could see what he was about to do.

 

 

The dark-haired male´s eyes widened when Percy spat and the fluids hit his puckered entrance and Percy rubbed a second digit across it and began inserting that too. “Fuuuck… why did you… you could have used lube…” Harry was _not_ complaining - he had never been so turned on in his life.

“Mm, I want it to be all us the first time, no magic.” Percy answered huskily. His fingers were moving nonstop inside Harry´ tight cave. “I am going to fuck you so hard, that you won´t be able to shit straight for a week.” Percy promised in a voice Harry swore was not his own, before he roughly pushed a third digit inside Harry´s stretched hole. Harry hissed but bucked into the molestation instead of pulling away from it.

 

 

“Touch my dick,” Percy demanded in that same seductive voice. Harry reached down and wrapped his fingers around it as gently as he could when he was this aroused. “Harder, I won´t break. I want to be sure this is not a dream.” Harry obeyed, earning a deep-throated groan of approval as he moved his hand up and down. “Mhm, yes… that´s it Love…” Percy shifted, but Harry didn´t lose his grip on his lover´s cock.

 

 

“Why don´t you use that pretty mouth of yours to prepare it to fuck you?” _Oh god, I´m going to come if Percy keeps this up. Fuck!_

“Aaaah,” Harry practically screamed when Percy began massaging his prostate, “Going to come if you keep that up…” Those were the words that made Percy pull out his fingers and instead roughly shove his dick halfway down Harry´s throat, Harry didn´t even have any warning, which is why he gagged on the huge cock. Percy had been right, his dick was larger, but Harry tried to relax his throat so when Percy fucked his mouth while holding Harry´s head firmly in place with his hand, he didn´t choke on it.

 

 

Saliva ran down Harry´s chin and Percy ran his finger across it. “So gorgeous… with my dick… buried inside you…” Percy panted. Harry choked again when Percy had the nerve to look him in the eye, push Harry´s head back and bury his entire  cock in his mouth and throat. He held it there long enough for Harry´s eyes to water. “You like this, don´t you? Me in control of you…” Harry mind exploded and so this his dick, all over Percy´s stomach, and his own too. Percy held on to the wall as he pulled his cock out all the way, letting Harry breathe and cough it out, before he began to fuck Harry´s mouth rougher. Harry moaned as the cock kept banging against the back of his throat, he gripped Percy´s perfect arse to make sure he didn´t stop.

 

 

“Moan for me Love, and I´ll give you your reward…” Percy´s husky voice said, and when Harry did as he was told, warmth filled his mouth and ran down his throat as Percy pulled his dick almost out to let Harry breathe naturally again.

 

 

Percy smirked as he caught the green orbs with his blue ones and he placed himself between Harry´s parted legs. Harry moaned when Percy pushed at his entrance and breached him, and kept pushing and pushing, until he was seated deeply inside him. Harry felt the pain and the confusion too. “How did you… you just…” He panted as he fought to make his body relax against the invasion.

 

 

“I´ve always been able to go twice in a row.” Harry pulled his lover into a heated kiss, and his world exploded all over when Percy began moving and Harry´s prostate joined the game again.

 

 

And for a moment in his life there was no pain for Harry, only pleasure.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an Epilogue too.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story.  
> Thank you for reading along, and for your comments and cudos.  
> Feel free to find my other stuff.  
> You will hear from me again.  
> See you out there!

“Harry, come _on_. You´re getting slow.” Ginny teased her soon-to-be brother-in-law, they hoped.

 

 

“ _You_ try to run with this belly! Don’t think I won´t get even in the future when you´re in my position.” Harry grumbled slightly and panted heavily once he finally reached the Burrow´s outer wall and leaned against it.

 

 

Inside the small house the noise was still as alarming as always when the entire Weasley clan was gathered.

 

 

There was of course the matriarch and patriarch; Molly and Arthur. Furthermore, Bill and his two Daughters Victoire, age 4, and Dominique, age 2, sitting with Fleur, whom was right now pregnant with their third and would-be-last child, a boy. Charlie was holding hands with Hermione who had finally given in five months ago to another Weasley after Ron, and after Charlie had been dumped two years ago by Frank. Ginny and Seamus were still very much an item, they were now engaged in fact, but to her mother´s impatient heart they were still not planning kids anytime soon, she was only twenty-five, Ginny kept explaining. The wedding was planned in six months from now. George was married to Angelina and they had their firstborn Fred, ago 3, and the year after their second born Roxanne, age 1,5.

 

 

Harry and Percy were still not married, and that was not something Molly liked at all, because Harry was very, very pregnant. Nine months in five days in fact, and he shone. Wherever he went people were smiling at him and waving and congratulating him. They all acted like it would be their child. Well, they always acted like Harry´s life was their life anyway, so he was pretty used to it by now.

 

 

It was a boy, and Percy and him had already agreed to name him James after Harry´s father, which had been Percy´s idea. Harry hadn´t known what to say when the redhead suggested it. He had cried too, but he had later blamed that on the raging hormones ruining his body. They had agreed to have three children together. Harry had wanted five while Percy could settle with just two.

 

 

All in all, Harry had enjoyed being pregnant, until the baby´s head was stuck in the pelvis for the past three bloody weeks, man his bladder was killing him. The kicking, that had tormented the wives of the Weasley brother´s during their pregnancies had not bothered Harry that much, he had been too fascinated by it, and he _did_ once have a Voldemort inside his head, so pain was really no issue.

 

 

“Are you okay Love?” Percy was by his side now and Harry wondered if he had been taking too long to get inside for Percy to come looking for him. Harry smiled and nodded, still feeling a bit windy from running after Ginny. _Her and her stupid challenges. So, he had to agree with her, he could not still outrun her!_

Harry moaned as Percy´s skilled hands now massaged his aching lower back. “You like that do you? If you´re good, I´ll give you something else you like later tonight.” Harry´s cock was now paying attention to the whispered words.

 

 

Percy chuckled knowingly. He would never tire of the reactions he could get out of Harry from mere words. “I love you.”

 

 

“Mmm, me too Perce, so much.” Harry turned around and caught Percy´s lips with his own. “Thank you.”

 

 

“What for?” Percy asked.

 

 

“For loving me.” Percy leaned his head against Harry´s.

 

 

“You make it so easy Love. It´s an honor to be yours.” He gently stroked the huge belly between them.

 

 

“We should tell them now, don´t you think? Your mother would stop nagging at us.” Harry grinned when Percy winced.

 

 

“Yes, you´re probably right. She will still not like it though.”

 

 

“I know Babe, but it´s our choice, not hers.” Harry kissed Percy once more before dragging him through the door.

 

 

*

 

 

Harry cleared his throat and after a couple of failed attempts to gather everyone and keep them silent, he succeeded. “Perce and I have something to tell you.” His eyes were beaming at his lover as he held his hand proudly.

 

 

Harry flicked his wand and two rings appeared on their fingers. The first one to notice what had happened was Ginny. She squealed and threw herself into both their arms, mostly Percy´s to not squash Harry´s belly too much.

 

 

“Oh my god, I´m so happy for you.” She exclaimed.

 

 

“Thanks Gin.” Harry said, grinning into her red hair, he met Molly´s eyes and waited.

 

 

She didn´t react in the way Percy had figured, by yelling and screaming at them. Nor did she react with suppressed disappointment which Harry had thought she would. Instead, she burst into tears and wailed when it was finally her turn to hug her son and son-in-law. “About time too, you two. I was so afraid the baby would be born without…”

 

 

“I know you wanted to be there mother, but Harry and I wanted a private ceremony. Only Draco and Astoria were there as our witnesses. Draco even forced us to accept that he paid for it and the honeymoon we´ll go on after the baby is born.” Percy didn´t have to tell anyone in the room the reason why Draco had wanted to offer that. Everyone knew it was because of Ron and the fact that Percy and Harry had saved his life four years ago.

 

 

“It´s okay darling, I understand.” And she really looked like she did too.

 

 

*

 

 

Harry had given birth the day after that, and was now resting, two hours after the birth of little James. “His name is James Sirius Potter,” Percy proudly stated to the room of Weasleys whom were crowding Grimmauld Place´s major bedroom.

 

 

“Of course it is,” Arthur agreed when it was his turn to hold the little bundle.

 

 

“He´s so beautiful,” Hermione said, “I want one.” Charlie laughed.

 

 

“Does that mean you´ll marry me then?”

 

 

“Mm, just might.” She beamed up at her boyfriend who high fived Bill a moment after.

 

 

“I want another next year Perce,” Harry grinned from the bed he was resting in. Percy´s eyes widened.

 

 

“I think I can manage that, Mr. Potter.” He winked.

 

 

“Good,” Harry said, “If it´s a boy I get to name him this time.”

 

 

“Let´s enjoy this boy first.” Percy stated, while his eyes shone with affection. “Then you can plan to have another boy, and a girl too.”

 

 

“Yes. A girl with red hair, like his father.” Harry said.

 

 

“And his grandmother.”

 

 

Percy was always doing that. Keeping Harry on the right track. It wasn´t that Harry didn´t think of his own family and background, it was just so very long ago that it wasn´t the first thing on his mind anymore. Not after he finally had his own family to mold into happiness.

 

 

And as long as he had Percy, that didn´t really seem like much of an effort at all.

 

THE END

 


End file.
